Nuzlocke FRLGY: Lighting the Flame!
by ChReNiC
Summary: The tale of the first Spirituals.
1. PROLOGUE: FIRE AND WATER

He sat at the top of his reign, in his crimson throne. Various psychic Pokémon stood around him, next to his subordinates holding whips. The room's translucent walls and ceiling were made from the Pokémon's Reflect and Light Screen moves. Whenever a panel wavered, the Pokémon holding it would be whipped. An Alakazam fell, and was promptly grabbed and thrown off the building, falling to its doom, soon to be replaced.

The man closed his eyes, an image coming into his mind.

_**'They have asked. What is being? What is life? What is space? They will fade away without ever knowing. That is this world's fate.'**___

_Two men could be seen, one's coat fluttering in the wind, the other's hair shaking in anxiety, facing the shadow of a huge Pokemon, Pokémon of different kinds stood around them._

_Their brothers and sisters._

_**'I remember a place long ago. There was innocent peace, and the smallest of hopes.'**_

_The men and their companions ran to it, and it burst in a sea of flames._

_**'When that was taken, two men stood up to fight.'**_

_Hundreds of dark men and Pokémon went against them, trying, trying to make the smallest of differences in their favor._

_**'He carried with him hope, the hope, of life. He carried with him dreams, the dreams, of evolution.'**_

_But not a single one made a scratch._

_**'With unimaginable power, they fought valiantly.'**_

_However, unexpectedly, the man fell along his companions, his energetic color of fire vanishing, turning to a carnivorous, destructive flame._

_**'Then, he learned true despair.'**_

_He turned, and started annihilating his Pokémon, ending the life of his friends. His family. His brothers and sisters._

_**'They have asked. Why do you fight? Why do you kill? Why do you destroy?'**_

_The man of oceans faced his brother, the man of flames._

_**'They will fade away, without ever knowing.'**_

_The building crumbed to a powerful, raging storm._

_**'That, is this world's blessing.'  
><strong>  
>They fought in great scale, their strikes shaking the cosmos itself.<em>

_Their huge spirits fought on, fought until they melted down to their cores,_

_And even then, the brothers fought._

_Finally, one man rose above the other, and henceforth proclaimed;_

_**"HEAR ME, FOOLISH RACE OF THE EARTH! TREMBLE, BEFORE MY UNSTOPPABLE POWER! SEE THIS INVINCIBLE MIGHT, AND LEARN TRUE DESPAIR AND FEAR! BOW BEFORE THE FLAME KING'S REIGN!"**_

He sat at the top of his reign, in his crimson throne.

**'Lie in the depths of despair, my foolish brethren.'**

The man closed his eyes, an image coming into his mind.

**'That, is this world's fate.'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-POKEMON-<strong>_

_**-FIRE RED LEAF GREEN AND YELLOW VERSIONS-  
><strong>__  
>·NUZLOCKE CHALLENGE RULES·<em>

_1. IF A POKEMON FAINTS, IT IS DEAD AND CAN'T BE USED ANYMORE._

_2. YOU MAY ONLY CATCH ONE POKEMON PER AREA, I.E. ROUTE 1, ROUTE 2, VIRIDIAN CITY, ETC._

_3. YOU MUST NAME EVERY POKEMON_

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Today is the day, a new journey begins!

Welcome to the world of POKéMON!

This world. . .

_The sound of a Pokémon can be heard in the distance._

. . .is inhabited far and wide by

creatures called POKéMON.

For some people, POKéMON are pets.

Others use them for battling.

But first, let me-

_CRASH_

The window off a two floor home broke, a young man flying through. He wore sunglasses, a red hat with a white semi-circle, a red jacket with white collar, dark blue shirt, black wristbands, and two-toned red and white shoes.

**"HA HA!"**


	2. C1P1: READY, AIM, FIRERED!

-PALLET TOWN, 7:00 A.M.-

* * *

><p>The young man landed effortlessly on the grass in front of the home. He looked up, both his fanged smirk and shades glistening in the sun. He dashed across the fields as his younger brother looked in excitement from the shattered window.<p>

**"RED! RED! _TAKE ME WITH YOU!"_** yelled the small kid with terrible bed hair, who wore a red hat and blue sweater, both too big for him.

**"SORRY! WAIT SIX YEARS FOR THAT!" **exclaimed the soon-to-be trainer, waving goodbye to his home, heading to Professor Oak's lab. The 7-year old kid watched his older brother in disappointment as he _simply kicked his way through the back wall, leaving a hole right beside the table with starter Pokémon._

The scientists in the lab stared in shock, as RED took the Pokeball on the right.

"AHA! MY STARTER! I NAME THEE. . ." he almost shouted, holding the ball up, as if it was some sort of holy item. An orange, lizard-like Pokémon with fire on the tip of its tail could be seen from the translucent red top of the device.

**"CHARLES!"**

* * *

><p>Charles<p>

Charmander **F**, the Lizard POKéMON

Lv. _5_

Blaze

Bashful

No Item.

**SCRATCH GROWL**

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Met in **PALLET TOWN**, in CHAPTER 1-1: **READY, AIM, FIRERED!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p><strong>"WELL, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! GO SHERISE!"<strong> Said another young man, pointing his own Pokeball at RED. He wore a black collared shirt, purple wristbands and pants, and two-toned dark yellow and black shoes, mirroring those of his rival. Oh, and star-shades.

Unfazed in the slightest, RED said while sending out his newly acquired Pokémon, "BLUE, when did you-"

"I have **STAR-SHADES**. _Does that answer your question?_" answered the rival, and friend, of RED while he released his Squirtle. They both wore the exact same, unamused expression.

* * *

><p><strong><em>RIVAL BATTLE<em>**

**PKMN TRAINER RED VS. PKMN TRAINER BLUE**

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Lv. 5 vs. Sherise Lv. 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"SCRATCH!" RED ordered his POKéMON, and it did as ordered on the turtle, although it barely rubbed his face since it had underdeveloped claws.<p>

"TACK-"

"SCRATCH!" RED cut into BLUE's order, making the Tiny Turtle POKéMON not understand her trainer's order, and the Lizard POKéMON attack again.

"TA-"

"_SCRATCHSCRATCHSCRATCHSCRATCH_" repeated the trainer, getting up on his foe's face while Charles rapidly swiped its claw at Sherise, who couldn't do anything to stop it because she's a fatty. A fatty fatty fat fat fat. She's the Fatty Turtlard POKéMON that's what she is.

"_SQUIRT_." Yelped the tub of cholesterol as she fainted on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Charles: Lv. 6!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>RED<strong>

**WIN**

**_"You should think twice before facing The Great RED!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>"AH DAMN IT.<strong> I'll smell you later then RED." said BLUE suddenly with a blank expression.

"Oh okay bye BLUE." Said RED with the same expression while picking up his starter and sitting it atop his head.

"Oh also Daisy wanted me to give you these things." BLUE threw a Town Map and 5 Pokeballs at RED's face.

RED simply adjusted his shades, and picked up the case and Pokeballs. A note fell out.

* * *

><p><em>"Dearest RED,<em>

_I want to touch you inappropriately._

_-Love, Daisy"_

* * *

><p>"Cool." He crumpled the note into his pocket.<p>

"Okay I'm going now." BLUE just walked away.

_In the air._

RED turned towards the frozen scientists.

All the machines around the lab exploded, and the bookshelves lit aflame.

"Later, nerds." RED walked away, smirking.

"I'm a girl by the way." Stated Charles.

"Your name's stayin'." Finished RED.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>RED walked past the hole he made earlier, but suddenly his foot found an added weight dragging behind it.<p>

**"TAKE ME WITH YOUU"** cried his younger-by-eight-years brother, hugging his leg. As he dragged his digging tools behind him.

"Nope." He kicked him away, throwing him back through the window of their home, landing perfectly on his bed.

**_"NOOOOOOO"_**

"Just remember! I'm always in spirit with you, alright kid!"

"Um, who was that?" asked the fire-type starter.

"No one important for a long while." Replied RED.

He kept walking, but felt a disturbance around him. He slowly turned towards his upper right. There stood Daisy Oak, beyond a window, with slightly disoriented eyes.

He walked up to her.

_In the air, like BLUE._

She blew into the window, and drew a heart with the letters R+D inside it.

RED punched through the glass, and opened his fist to reveal the note he got earlier.

She took it and opened it.

She was definitely pretty, not supermodel-beautiful, but not hard on the eyes. However,

* * *

><p><em>'You,<em>

_Bros before hos._

_-The Great RED'_

* * *

><p>He immediately grabbed her and kissed her, then threw her back on the room, her arms waving like live wires.<p>

He dropped back down on the ground.

He walked to the exit of the town, and looked upon the grassy fields of ROUTE 1.

**"AND WE'RE OFF! TO THE LAND OF MEN!" **exclaimed the young man.

"I'm still a girl." Pointed out his first POKéMON

"Shut up."

What would his first caught companion be?

He looked left.

He looked right.

He looked high.

He looked low.

Right and left.

Left and right.

Low and high.

High and low.

Then he-

Removed his shades.

"Holy Mew I couldn't see _ANYTHING._ Who the hell do you think I am? _RobotV7?_"

**Ugh.**

_"What I need is ORANGE shades. Now those are badass AND practical."_


	3. C2P1: ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!

-ROUTE 1, 7:40 A.M.-

* * *

><p>The man sighed in a relaxed way.<p>

An uphill road faced him, filled with grassy plains and trees surrounding the route. PIDGEYs hid in the waist-high grass, foraging for food such as small bugs and the like, and RATTATAs could be seen gnawing on trees to whittle their ever-growing teeth. Tall ledges posed a hard time for going north, with few areas where the road actually broke them, leaving a rather S-like trail to be followed.

RED looked at a POKéBALL in his hand. It grew to baseball size, then shrank back to marble size. He wasn't entirely interested in the technology of the device, but the same could be said about the POKéMON inside the route.

They were basically a rat and a pansy bird.

RED kept contemplating wasting his precious monster capturing devices or not on such things. He grew the ball, and then shrank it again.

Grew it, and then shrank it.

Grew, shrank.

Grew.

Shrank.

Gre-

"Whatever." He flung the ball at a random patch of grass, and a red shine flashed quickly, a few PIDGEYs and RATTATAs scampering away.

"Hmm... you look like a… _Leon!_"

* * *

><p>Leon<p>

Rattata **M**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _3_

Guts

Modest

No Item.

**TACKLE TAIL WHIP**

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Met in **ROUTE 1**, in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** at Lv. 3

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT LEON! ARE YOU READY FOR EPIC ADVENTURES?"<p>

Sadly, when he wasn't looking, a PIDGEY tore Leon in half, leaving his bleeding torso behind. The POKéBALL it had been in suddenly broke it's red top, leaving shards everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>LEON:<strong>

**DEAD**

**Lv. 3 – Lv. 3**

* * *

><p>…<p>

By Sadly I mean no one gave a damn.

"He wasn't ready." he shrugged it off. He knew gore was going to rear its face in his journey; he was just disappointed by such a lame first catch. Heavy rustling from the trees didn't faze him; his catch was made.

A clerk appears.

"Hello sir! How're you do-"

"OH FUCK YOU YOU'RE GROUNDED!" RED instantly decked the clerk, and caught the potion that flipped in the air comically.

Charles looked at her trainer quizzically. He shrugged.

RED made his way up the hill, swatting away the pesky RATTATAs and PIDGEYs that dared confront him, until he made it to…

* * *

><p><span>-VIRIDIAN CITY, 7:50 A.M.-<span>

* * *

><p>"Alright, so this is VIRIDIAN CITY!" said RED, stepping over the lower ledge of the area.<p>

"It's pretty… nice." Charles said, looking around.

There was an old man wriggling on the road ahead.

"So, shall we take a tour?" He said, paying no mind.

RED noticed the POKéMON ACADEMY.

He looked at Charles.

Charles looked back.

* * *

><p>He put Charles back in her POKéBALL while walking away from a building which's walls mysteriously said <strong>'RED WAS HERE THEREFORE IT IS WINSCHOOL FULL OF VICTORY',<strong> and headed to the POKéMON CENTER, entering through the glass doors.

Notice, _through._

He threw the Pokeball at the nurse, from which's face it bounced on to the healing machine, activating it.

He picked it back up, and walked back out, saying "Thank you!"

He walked into the POKeMART in the same manner, and instantly yelled out: "TWO OF EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"

The clerk noticed RED, and said "Oh, you're from PALLET TOWN, aren't you? I have-"

RED has a tendency to deck clerks on sight.

**"ALL OF YOUR THINGS. GIVE ME TWO OF THEM."** He said, holding the clerk by the collar.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile, exactly behind that building<span>

* * *

><p>"Is 'e normally like 'is?" asked the new team member.<p>

"Not really. He's pissed, Circe, don't stick your beak where it doesn't belong though." Responded Sherise, walking behind their trainer.

* * *

><p>Circe<p>

Pidgey **F**, the Tiny Bird POKéMON

Lv. _7_

Keen Eye

Brave

No Item.

**TACKLE SAND-ATTACK**

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Met in **ROUTE 1**, in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** at Lv. 2

* * *

><p>The trainer banged on the door yet again.<p>

Ignoring Sherise's suggestion, Circe asked; "Uh, Pro, I dink i's clo-"

"I KNOW!"

…

"Sorry." Muttered BLUE, walking away from the gym.

"Uh, Pro? Wha's goin' on?" asked the bird, taking flight.

"I told you that's not my name." he answered.

"BLUE." Planted the Tiny Turtle POKéMON, leaving the subtext clear.

"Look, it's just… I can't believe RED! He-he didn't even _CARE_ his first POKéMON died so fast!" he crossed his arms.

"I didn't think you were really different from him, to be honest." She replied.

"Neither did I, but I see we were wrong." BLUE snarked back.

"It's just one damn RATTATA. I don't see why you're maki-"

"Just o- IT'S A GODDAMN LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!" BLUE turned abruptly, snapping at his starter.

He turned back, and grunted "And he needs to know that."

He walked ahead, returning his POKéMON to their POKéBALLs.

* * *

><p><span>-ROUTE 22, 8:00 A.M.-<span>

* * *

><p>A very loud 'CAW!' echoed across the route.<p>

A GROWL attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Lv. 12 vs. SPEAROW Lv. 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Charles, Scratch!" yelled RED, as the fire POKéMON dashed across and lunged at the SPEAROW, which got hit but retaliated with a PECK attack to the face.<p>

"Again! We don't want it dead!" the trainer commanded. The bird POKéMON dropped to the grass as it got hit.

"Got you!" RED threw the BALL at the fallen foe.

* * *

><p>1, 2, 3… Click!<p>

SPEAROW was caught!

* * *

><p>"Bloody 'ell, just what I needed." Muttered the bird from inside the ball.<p>

"That sounds like a Britney to me." Answered RED, looking at Charles, who was nodding.

* * *

><p>Britney<p>

Spearow **F**, the Tiny Bird POKéMON

Lv. _5_

Keen Eye

Lonely

No Item.

**PECK GROWL**

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Met in **ROUTE 22**, in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>"So! Can either of you tell what time it is?" Asked RED, releasing the Spearow.<p>

Both of the POKéMON shrugged.

"Well, it's TRAINING TIME!" yelled out the trainer.

* * *

><p><strong>-SOME TRAINING OR WHATEVER LATER-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM ROLLCALL:<strong>

Charles

Charmander **F**, the Lizard POKéMON

Lv. _12_

Blaze

Bashful

No Item.

**SCRATCH GROWL**

**EMBER XXXXX**

Met in **PALLET TOWN**, in CHAPTER 1-1: **READY, AIM, FIRERED!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Britney<p>

Spearow **F**, the Tiny Bird POKéMON

Lv. _10_

Keen Eye

Lonely

No Item.

**PECK GROWL**

**LEER XXXXX**

Met in **ROUTE 22**, in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>"Well, so far so good, team." Said RED, swiping sweat from his brow. He looked up to see a silhouette on top of a ledge.<p>

When, suddenly,

"I FOUND YOU, YOU BASTARD!" RED's rival yelled from above the ledge.

"WELL THIS PLACE ISN'T EXACTLY HUGE!" RED yelled back, putting on his shades.

_"SHUT UP!"_ BLUE jumped from the ledge, POKéBALL in hand.


	4. C2P2: VS A VERY PISSED RIVAL!

-ROUTE 22, 10:10 A.M.-

* * *

><p>The rival landed a few meters away from the trainer.<p>

The two trainers stood there, staring each other down.

_Well, this isn't normal._ Thought RED looking at an aggravated BLUE.

"_Tch,_ GO! HERO!" Yelled out BLUE, throwing a POKéBALL aimed at RED while simultaneously running to the right.

RED mirrored this motion, shouting "LET'S GO! BRITNEY!"

**_PING!_**

Both POKéBALLs smashed into each other in the air, and upon hitting the ground released their insides. RED's Flying type immediately took flight, and stabilized itself, glaring at the Normal type in front of her. The POKéMON was a RATTATA, which's only distinctive feature was that its bucktooth looked more like a _fang_ than anything else. It stood on a defensive pose, although it didn't seem _exactly_ confident of itself. Its brow quivered slightly, looking up at the SPEAROW. A drop of nervous sweat already formed on its face.

* * *

><p>Hero<p>

Rattata **F**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _6_

Run Away

Naive

No Item.

**TACKLE TAIL WHIP**

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Met in **ROUTE 22**_(OFFSCREEN)_, in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** at Lv. 2

* * *

><p><em><strong>RIVAL BATTLE<strong>_****

**POKéMON TRAINER RED VS. POKéMON TRAINER BLUE**

* * *

><p><strong>Britney Lv. 10 vs. Hero Lv. 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"GO! TACKLE THE BIRD!" ordered BLUE, watching the battle from the side, parallel to RED.<p>

"Hu- Bu- Whu- R_-RIGHT!_" blurted out the girl, starting to run towards Britney.

"PUT THE GIRL DOWN WITH _PECK!_" RED made a swiping motion with his hand. He does tend to get into it.

"GOTCHA, GUV!" responded the obedient bird, taking a dive at her now jumping opponent.

Britney intercepted Hero beak-first on the forehead, sending her spinning backwards. The mouse POKéMON belly-planted on the ground, and stood up already, looking woozy.

BLUE looked at his POKéDEX, seeing a small display of the battle using stock images. (think the in-game display.) It showed his RATTATA with more than half her energy gone in a single move, while RED's SPEAROW barely had a dent in her own.

_He's good._

Britney spat to the side, looking as determined as ever. RED took notice. "You doing okay?"

"Try hittin' uh speedin' rat wid ya' mouth _tell me 'f i' hurts._" Responded the bird to RED, not taking her eyes off her foe.

The purple POKéMON looked a mix of angry and dizzy. I think that's called drunk. "I-I'm not a rat! I'm a mouse!"

"_PECK!_"

"DODGE IT!" yelled out BLUE. Hero quickly looked between the incoming attack and her trainer while her brain _understood_ the order.

However, the moment it did was too late.

The mouse scrambled in place for a second but couldn't move out of the way. She cowered, waiting for the hit. The attack hit her in the eyelid, leaving a gash going slightly over the brow. The hit slammed her head into the ground, knocking her out.

* * *

><p><em>Hero fainted!<em>

* * *

><p>"Not so hard, Britney, we don't want to kill, okay?" said RED, looking at his SPEAROW beside him.<p>

"_HYPOCRITE!_" BLUE yelled out at his rival, sending out another POKéMON after recalling his RATTATA.

"GO! CIRCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Britney Lv. 10 vs. Circe Lv. 8<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi RED, di'nt chu' say da' BLUE 'ere were uh' <em>good<em> trainuh'?" Britney asked flying towards the middle of the battlefield, then looked back at the PIDGEY, finishing: "'Coz all Ah see 'ere is uh _flyin' piece a' crap!_"

Fun Fact: Many evolutionary lines of POKéMON have biologically-founded rivalries with others.

The _PIDGEY_ and _SPEAROW_ lines are a prime example of this.

"You've go' quite the freakin' nerve, insultin' us like tha', although 's no surprise 'earin shit from 'e _usual brute spazhea' SPEAROW_ line." She replied, making a shrugging motion.

Britney glared at her, or rather, LEERed at her.

BLUE bursted out; "_ENOUGH TALK!_ TACKLE IT DOWN!"

The trainer's POKéMON flew in and did a wing-first tackle on Britney, sending them dropping into the ground.

"PECK TO GET BACK UP!" yelled out the other trainer, and the SPEAROW obeyed, managing to regain flight before she hit the ground by using PECK to boost herself off Circe.

"**TACKLE DAMN IT!**" yelled out BLUE in frustration, as more than half of his bird's energy drained with a single attack, while his opponent's barely touched midpoint.

"PECK AGAIN!" Circe took off at Britney, and what happened was an _exact_ replay of what happened a minute ago; Britney got Circe in the forehead, although this time the collateral damage was greater, since the PIDGEY was stronger and more willful than the RATTATA, therefore, BLUE's POKéMON got sent spinning backwards, unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Circe fainted!<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Which is wha' garbage dun' work wid' wings<em>." She proudly smirked.

"_Badass work,_ I knew you were top stuff when I saw you! You up for another one?" asked RED, looking at his powerful SPEAROW.

"Ah dun' dink so, guv'," said Britney, setting herself on RED's shoulder. "Ah'd luv' ta slap around more o' 'dis bloke's lackeys, bud Ah'm geddin a bit snoozy, Ah'll jus' watch 'f ya dun mahnd.'

"_Right,_" he cooped his hand beside his mouth, and yelled "YO BLUE! YOU HAVE ANY MORE PIDGEONS FOR US TO TRAMPLE OR ARE YOU GONNA SEND OUT TICKLY THE FAINTER ALREADY?"

**_BLUE's pissed_**.

He launched the POKéBALL like a bullet, and out came a shell, speeding and slamming into RED like a cannonball, knocking him down and bouncing back besides BLUE.

"Did that tickle?" grunted BLUE, with Sherise spinning in place beside him.

**_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU DICK_** …d RED, so explosively and angry that it literally blew off any form of letter or symbol beside it.

"RED." BLUE spat out, his eyes pointing at RED like lasers while he sent out Charles.

* * *

><p><strong>Charles Lv. 12 vs. Sherise Lv. 10<strong>

* * *

><p>"I didn't say anything back at the lab and acted like I did because I didn't think you were naïve enough to not realize this, but you've made it <em>painfully<em> clear that you don't realize just _exactly_ what you are doing, _RED_. Your actions have _consequences_. This isn't just an adventure for fun. Not _everyone_ is going to stand your _bullshit_ and let you do whatever _the fuck_ you want. What the hell do you think this _is_ RED? _A game?_ Do you think you'll get _anywhere_ screwing around like you are? This is a serious _journey_, not some kid-friendly walk in the park _for shits and giggles._"

RED responded annoyed, "I know that, _mom_, I don't know _what_ stick got _so far up your ass_ to make you like this, but I can _assure_ you, I _know_ what I-"

"_**No**_. _You don't._ You don't know _what_ you're getting yourself into. _Why_ didn't you kill my POKéMON? Not everyone is going to pity you and battle until they faint. Not only that, but _you_ are a target as well. I _saw_ what happened at ROUTE 1-"

**_"BULLSHIT YOU WEREN'T THERE ASSHO-"_**

"_I was._ You just shrugged it off _like you did with the RATTATA_. Did you think he didn't have family? _Friends?_ Do you think you can keep acting like this? What if your _CHARMANDER_ dies? Will you just _shrug it off and walk away?_ **_What_**_ will you do then?"_

"…" RED remained sile-"Nothing."

"_Nothing._ Because… _Because that **moment…**_" He flashed a grin, took off his shades and pointed at himself with his thumb in one fell swoop of manliness,

"_WILL NEVER COME! I'LL MAKE SURE! **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?**_" he put them _cool shades_ back on and posed like the **_super cool man_** he is, pointing to the sky "_WE'RE **TEAM FIRE**! WE WILL GO THROUGH THE **EARTH**, THE **SEA**, AND **EVEN** THE **SKY**! WE WILL KEEP ON UNTIL **THE END**! WE'LL BEAT **THIS** REGION, AND **EVERY OTHER ONE**! _" He turned around and crossed his arms. "I SWEAR IT WITH MY SOUL ON THE LINE!"

"…" BLUE stayed sile-"Heh. I guess I'll swear that too! And there is _nothing_ that'll make me go back on it!"

He put on his starshades.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! _I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT TOO!_"

_"Sadly I can't let you win before me! I'LL BEAT EVERYTHING BEFORE YOU CAN!"_

_"I'M NOT GETTING YOUR SLOPPY SECONDS, BRO!"_

_BLUE pointed at RED, "YOU'VE GOT THAT BACKWARDS!"_


	5. C2P3: MAKING LIKE A TREE AND LEAFGREEN!

-VIRIDIAN CITY, 10:32 A.M.-

* * *

><p>"… so anyway, what the <em>crap<em>was that weird doodad you were using in our battle?" asked RED, walking alongside BLUE, his starter riding on her rightful place atop his hat, and Circe was perched on his rival's shoulder.

"Oh, this lame thing?" he took out his blue POKéDEX. "Allows me to look at battle data like health and stats."

"Why not just, _you know, look up at the battle_?" the barely younger trainer asked.

"_Accurately_look at battle data." He rephrased.

RED kept looking unamused.

"You know, _numbers_?" he pressed on.

Nope, no reaction.

"Forget it. Besides, it's just a feature," he continued, pressing buttons. "Its main purpose is being a self-updating encyclopedia on all POKéMON data. It also works as a GPS, POKéMON identifier, tracker, and messaging device."

"_…And why do I not have one of those_?" RED finally questioned.

BLUE revealed an identical –although red- POKéDEX.

"You would have one if you took it from the desk beside the starter POKéMON back at the lab."

"Which is why you're the_ second_coolest person ever." Thanked the trainer, gloriously eyeing his new acquisition. "So, checked the gym yet?"

"Didn't you know? Place's closed. We'll have to head onwards to PEWTER." The rival informed.

"Well, that's just a drunk piece of crap." Sneered RED, pocketing the device he was just given.

"_Pfft-_"

"Literally. Look at that old thing." He pointed to the old man passed out on the middle of the road.

"Let's- Let's just walk past it. Gotta get a POKéMON at ROUTE 2, remember?"

BLUE went first, successfully passing by undisturbed.

RED went second, suc-_OH MEW HE'S GOT ME AHHH_

_"BLUE HELP AAAAA"_

"CATCH LOS POKEMANS!" yelled out the insane/drunk/senile/_whocareshe'soutofhismind_old man, nearly tearing off RED's leg.

_"AAAAAAAAAA"_

"SMELL YA LATER RED!" BLUE waved off, a look on his face undecided between nervous and annoyed.

_"OH MY ARCEUS** YOU FUCKING DICKSPIDER AAAAAAAAA"**_

BLUE left for ROUTE 2.

"NOW YOUNG AIRPLANE TU QUIERES ATRAPAR A LOS POKéMON?" the man kept yelling.

"AAAAAAA _WHAT ARE YOU SAYING AAAAAAAAA-"_

* * *

><p><span>-ROUTE 2, 10:50 A.M.-<span>

* * *

><p>"This seems mean." Said BLUE, looking back at the distant VIRIDIAN CITY.<p>

"Aw c'mon Pro, 'ere, this oughta cheer ya up." Called out Circe, a WEEDLE struggling to get free from its grasp.

"Let go you fucking feathered motherfucker!" yelled out the bug type.

"Well isn't _someone_ a loudmouth." Snarked BLUE, touching the WEEDLE with his POKéBALL.

* * *

><p>1, 2, 3… Click!<p>

WEEDLE was caught!

* * *

><p>"YOU FUCKIN' FUCKER WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU FUCKING PERMISSION TO FUCKING CATCH ME" rambled on the new team member.<p>

"Just for being such an ass about it, your name's Catalin."

"FUCK."

* * *

><p>Catalin<p>

Weedle** M**, the Hairy Bug POKéMON

Lv. _4_

Swarm

Bold

No Item.

**STRING SHOT POISON STING  
>XXXXX XXXXX<strong>

Met in **ROUTE 2**, in CHAPTER 2-3: **MAKING LIKE A TREE AND _LEAFGREEN!_** at Lv. 4

* * *

><p>"Now can you please stop yelling and deal with it? You're on <em>my<em>team now, kid" BLUE stated, with a not-taking-answers look on his face.

"…What-the fuck-ever." Muttered the bug/poison type.

"So now we're going to…" he looked up at the building with the area's name on it.

"…VIRIDIAN FOREST." Finished Circe. "Feh! Tha' place I' riddle' wid lame bugs like dirr-mouth 'ver 'ere. Piece 'a cake!"

They entered.

* * *

><p><span>-VIRIDIAN CITY, 12:50 P.M.-<span>

* * *

><p>"WEEWEEWEEWEEWEEWEEWEEWEEDLE ES MY POCKEYMANG FAVORI-"<p>

"**ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUGH**!" RED roared in rage.

"**I! DON'T! CARE! ABOUT! YOUR! FUCKING!**" he started juggling the man with a goddamn combo so fucking wild like a freaking Tekken character or some shit like that I cannot even begin to describe how fucking wild his motherfucking combo was man it just was crazy as all balls "_**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**_"

The man fell battered and bloodied on the ground, similar to how he was drunk a while ago.

"AHAHAHAHA _LET'S SEE YOU CATCH POKéMON NOW ASSHOLE_" RED pointed at the mess on the ground when suddenly-

"**_BLUE._**"

RED darted off with the force of a mad TAUROS, taking leaps several meters long, kicking up a dustcloud.

"**_BLUUUUUUUEEEEE!_**"

"What the balls is the commotion about?" A RATTATA perked up at the sound of an earthquake.

Bad Mistake number 1: looking at a madman in the eye. Especially a mad madman.

RED shoved a POKéBALL so hard into his face, if it weren't for the comedic tone of this scene, his skull would've surely imploded.

"WELCOME TO THE TEAM, **LEON THE SECOND!**"  
>Leon the Second<p>

Rattata **M**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _5_

Run Away

Naive

No Item.

**TACKLE TAIL WHIP  
>XXXXX XXXXX<strong>

Met in **ROUTE 2**, in CHAPTER 2-3: **MAKING LIKE A TREE AND _LEAFGREEN!_**! at Lv. 5

RED kept madly running north when he saw a building come close.

"LET'S GOOOO-"

Bad Mistake number 2: taking long leaps up stairs.

He tripped on the stairs badly, and flew through the building, flipping like a _wheel_, or rather one of those acrobatiflyin' olympic jumpers.

He kept flipping outside, and finally hit the ground face first, finally arriving at…

-VIRIDIAN FOREST-


	6. C3P1: LIGHTNING THE FOREST!

-ROUTE 2 (PEWTER EXIT) 11:55 A.M.-

* * *

><p>"Alright you lot! Hit me with all you've got!" the trainer yelled out.<p>

The five POKéMON headed towards their target.

Hero came in first, and jumped at BLUE's face. He put his arms up in defense, but she merely turned around in mid-air. Upon feeling the mouse's tail, BLUE put his arms down, thinking at high speed.

_That was Tail Whip, which would mean…_ he thought, looking up, confirming his suspicion. A barrage of purple, light-like needles came raining down on him, their shooter yelling out at him high in the air. "EAT IT, FUCKER!"

"No thanks!" said BLUE, jumping, sidestepping and rolling in different directions. A few shots managed to scrape him, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few minutes.

_"STRING SHOT!"_

BLUE whipped around to see a white string shoot towards him.

"I've _told_ you, Kalikrates," he started, grabbing and securing the string in his left hand, and pulling with great force with his right. He turned in place, and smashed the intelligent but awkward BUTTERFREE into the fuck-shooting BEEDRILL "You don't have to shout your attacks!"

As the two flying bugs struggled to untangle themselves from the sticky STRING SHOT mess, BLUE's ears caught a sharp whistling becoming louder and louder.

"A sneak attack could only work once," he turned to catch a floating, spinning shell, and covered himself from the sandy gust of wind.

"Keep trying and you only make fools out of yourselves!" he threw the shell at the Tiny Bird POKéMON, knocking it out of the air.

"Gottuh admi', that's pretty tru- WOAH BOY!" the ground started to shake, startling the bird back into flight, and the RATATTA to run whimpering to BLUE's side.

"Don't worry, just hold still." He said crouching and putting his hand on top of Hero's head, calming her down.

A mountain started to break out of the ground, and a huge rock snake sprouted out of it. On top of it stood a tan man wearing a sweater depicting an ONIX with the word 'ROCKY' under it.

"Ah! Hello! Sorry to interrupt your training. I was just coming by to inform you that the PEWTER Gym is holding it's monthly league challenges. And I thought you'd be interested to partake in them." Said the man, handing a flier to BLUE.

"Thanks." He replied. He looked at the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>CALLING ALL TRAINERS!<strong>  
>GYM LEADER BROCK WANTS TO BATTLE! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE ROCK TOUGH – ENOUGH TO BATTLE THE MASTER OF ROCK TYPE POKéMON, COME TO THE PEWTER GYM, REGISTER, AND SEE IF YOU CAN BEST HIS ROCK SOLID DEFENSES!<p>

CHALLENGER RECQUIREMENTS:

**1.** REGISTERED TRAINER ID.  
><strong>2.<strong> 3 OR MORE POKéMON.  
><strong>3<strong>. LEGAL PERMIT TO PARTICIPATE IN OFFICIAL GYM BATTLES. (FOUND AT THE BATTLE REGISTRATION WINDOW.)

THE PEWTER GYM IS LOCATED SOUTH OF THE PEWTER MUSEUM OF SCIENCE, WEST OF THE POKéMART. IF YOU CAN'T FIND YOUR WAY THERE, YOU ARE A MORONYOU MAY ASK OUR GUIDE IN THE EAST EXIT OF PEWTER CITY.*

_ALL BATTLES ARE HELD THE 15TH OF EVERY MONTH._

*The PEWTER Gym and all of its affiliates is not to be held responsible for any and all illegal action the guide may take on you.

* * *

><p>"That'd be in about three days, right?" BLUE looked up, but the man was already gone, leaving nothing but the hole he came in from.<p>

* * *

><p><span>-VIRIDIAN FOREST, 12:55 P.M.-<span>

* * *

><p>RED stood up off the ground, dusted himself, and adjusted his cap.<p>

"A _perfect_ landing."

He released Britney, knowing she could take on any POKéMON around the area. "Thanks to this POKéthingy BLUE gave us, we'll _never_ be taken by surprise." He said to himself, mentally thanking BLUE again. He walked onto the tall grass on a clearing, Britney perched on his shoulder, until he felt crunching under his feet.

"Burnt grass?" suddenly, a jolt of lightning flashed by his face, barely missing it. A tingling sensation pulsing through his entire face.

RED took a defensive stance, Britney took flight behind him. They stood perfectly still, listening to check where the attacker would be next. RED looked intently at his device, but the tracker didn't help much since he had to locate the POKéMON before being able to see it clearly. Still, a few seconds of rustling revealed a pattern, and RED got the hint.

"THERE!" He pointed exactly behind him, and Britney darted into the grass, weaving behind some trees.

A rain of sparks flew out of the area she went in. RED grunted in aggravation, when suddenly a shadow came up very close to scratching his face off. He scrambled backwards, barely avoiding swipes, tackles and lightning jolts. "_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_"

"GIT AWAY!" yelled the SPEAROW, bashing the attacker headfirst, sending it flying backwards a couple of meters, although it still landed unfazed on the ground.

"Bad move, SPEAROW." She, judging by her feminine voice, said.

"Who duh' hell arr' you?" Britney shot back, struggling to keep flight.

"Dioscorus's Viridian branch, Trainer Expulsion _Commander_, Barbara." Said the PIKACHU, who, despite her small size, was giving off an enormous amount of electricity while glaring at the trainer and bird.

"Trainer Expulsion?" asked RED, Not letting his eyes off the electric type for a second.

"I have two things to tell you, human:" Started the mouse, her electricity starting small fires around her. "One: any human who shows their face in this forest will be slain without mercy."

"Two: Your POKéMON is _pathetic_. Even if I let you go right now, you'll be killed in an instant."

"Oh, really, she is? That's fine, because I've got _more_!" he threw a POKéBALL in front of Barbara, opening with a blinding flash.

"There's more?" she covered her eyes.

"Can you still fight, Britney?" he whispered quickly.

"No can do, guv'." The bird landed. "Thi' best be lef' to the othahs'."

"Right."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWA- _HUH?_" The Pikachu tried running in, but hit her head against a red forehead.

"Running? Fuck that. Who the hell do you think I am?" shot RED, smirking. "I'm the Great RED! My name is the spirit of roaring fire!"

"A-And we never turn down a challenge!" Charles said, slightly nervous.

"Well said!"

"That bravado will get you killed."

* * *

><p>Charles Lv. 12 vs. Barbara Lv. ?<p>

* * *

><p>The mouse instantly vanished, as if she were never there.<p>

"_DOUBLE TEAM?_"

"Not quite, this is all natural speed!" said the electric POKéMON, dashing back and forth in the grass. She started attacking both Charles and RED at the same time, in a flurry of blows.

"Grr! Charles! SCRATCH! _Defend yourself_!" RED grunted, trying to counter by swiping in an opposite direction to the PIKACHU's attacks, with little success. The CHARMANDER tried to oblige, but her attacks made little to no contact.

"You're pretty resistant for a chump trainer," said the streak of yellow, now adding electricity to the attacks. "I'm just interested how you plan to stop someone like me!"

_"DOWN WITH DIOSCORUS!"_

"What?"

Out of his POKéBALL, Leon II came out and hit the commander down. She tried to get up and run, but found herself stopped by the other mouse biting on her spiked tail.

"SON OF A BITCH! _LET GO!_" she started desperately yanking at her tail and pulsing electricity through it.

"BOSS! DO IT NOW!" he struggled to keep his hold on the PIKACHU.

"I GOT THIS! LET'S GO!" shouted RED as he threw a POKéBALL at the attacker.

The ball caught the electric type in a flash of red light, and dropped to the ground. The POKéBALL's translucent red top shined brightly, in the process of a difficult capture. The ball moved around wildly on the ground, as if holding a caged beast.

Which it kind of did.

Upon seeing a red light start to seep out from the edges, RED jumped in and held the ball pressed to the ground. It was effective in keeping the aggressor inside, and apparently in catching it too, since the light diffused, and one could see the shrunken size of the POKéMON inside.

"This is demeaning."

* * *

><p>"THIS IS AN INSULT!" yelled the PIKACHU, upon learning of her new 'name'.<p>

"Well, deal, _you_ were the prick who started attacking us out of nowhere." The trainer responded, "Besides, you're stuck with us so you better get used to it."

"I can't believe this. Caught by a filthy trainer. _A chump, beginning filthy trainer_ at that," the electric type sulked.

"I don't see what you're pissed about. Now that I look at your stats, you only have speed to brag about." Commented RED.

* * *

><p>Pizza<p>

Pikachu **F**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _5_

Static

Serious

No Item.

**THUNDERSHOCK GROWL  
>XXXXX XXXXX<strong>

Met in **VIRIDIAN FOREST**, in CHAPTER 3-1: **LIGHTNING THE FOREST!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>"Says the one who was getting mauled out there." Grunted the mouse POKéMON. "Besides, who said I'm staying with you?"<p>

He sent her out and took out his shades, offering them.

"I'm okay with this." She said, putting them on.

Suddenly, a rumbling in his pocket. "Hm?"

It was his POKéDEX.

BLUE: Yo RED I'mma send this over to ya thought you'd be interested

**_CALLING ALL TRAINERS!..._**


	7. C3P2: THE ROCKSOLID POKEMON TRAINER! 1

-PEWTER GYM, 8:00 A.M.-

* * *

><p>"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE <span>PEWTER GYM'S MONTHLY LEAGUE BATTLES<span> ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

The stadium had room for just about 100 people. This being because the arena took most of the space: A very thick, rectangular platform illustrating a POKéBALL was held aloft by chains, one in each corner. The space around the platform was hexagonal in shape, a pillar holding a diamond stood each corner. Inside each diamond was a camera, plus the one on the center of the ceiling, filming for TVs everywhere. Whether the area below the platform was just terribly lit or a bottomless pit, was unknown.

However, the challengers weren't there to begin with.

* * *

><p>They were in a locker room behind the gym. It was of below-average quality, to say the least. The walls were cracked and had humidity stains, some of the locker doors were off their hinges, and the undone bed at the corner of the room was torn, springs coming out. Above the bed, on the upper corner was a bad quality, small TV, stuck forever on the <em>League Channel<em>.

In the middle of the room, sat four Bug Catchers, one Youngster, one Camper, and two PKMN Trainers on two opposite benches.

"So I get it you're first?"

BLUE looked over to his rival, RED. He didn't look any different from three days ago, although he did have an additional POKéBALL on his belt.

"I said I was going to beat every gym before you can, even if by a few minutes, which is how long my battle should take. What about you?" he replied.

The trainer looked to the side in boredom. "Last, I was busy training to actually sign up 'till an hour ago."

"_Classical RED._"

He changed the subject. "So what, you plan on _shooting_ his POKéMON? I don't think that's how a Gym Challenge goes." He joked, signaling to the gun poking out of his pocket.

"_Please_, if I tried shooting this thing, it'd probably crumble to pieces." BLUE took out the revolver, which was covered in rust. The handle was twisted and melted, the cannon half torn off and the hammer gone. Strangely, the trigger remained _pristine as crystal_.

"Gramps sent me this over Pidgey mail as a 'goodbye gift' since he was too busy yelling at people about tall grass _or something_ to see me off. Says he has it since his first catch." He flipped it a few times, then handed it to RED for him to look at it.

"Hm. So what's the two new guys you got there?" he questioned, just as a man in a blue jumpsuit walked through the door.

"PKMN TRAINER BLUE, please accompany me to your match." He beaconed.

He stood up. "How about you watch and see?" RED handed him the gun, he flipped it and pocketed it in one move.

"Alright, let's see some blue magic happen, got it?"

"Perfectly."

* * *

><p>"FIRST, LET'S WELCOME OUR LOCAL GYM LEADER!"<p>

A catwalk extended from one side of the stadium, over the dark chasm, and connected to the platform. A door lifted up, and in came the Gym Leader.

He was the same man handing out fliers for the challenge.

The only difference being that instead of the kind, relaxed look he had that day, today he walked in all seriousness. He walked on the catwalk as if there was no danger of falling at all. Spot lights from the walls all focused on him, same with the cameras. He finally stood proud on the edge, the catwalk retracting.

"HIS _ROCK_-HARD WILLPOWER IS EVIDENT EVEN IN HIS POKéMON! HIS POKéMON ARE ALL _ROCK_ HARD, AND HAVE TRUE-GRIT DETERMINATION! THAT'S RIGHT – HIS POKéMON ARE ALL THE _ROCK_-TYPE! GYM LEADER BROCK IS READY TO _ROCK_!"

Outside of the wall, behind the opposite door stood BLUE and the man. He could hear the muffled cheers from the relatively small crowd inside. Or was it outside? They just were behind protected, one way glass, and that's all. He didn't care.

The announcer's muffled voice came on again.

"AND NOW, OUR FIRST CHALLENGER! COMING FROM PALLET TOWN, LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR PKMN TRAINER BLUE!"

A few seconds of mild cheering later, the man nodded to himself and opened the door with a button, and gave a thumbs up to BLUE.

He put on his starshades and a determined grin. "Let's get this show on the road."

He made his way across the catwalk, the pit being only an itch on the back of his mind to him. He stood opposite of BROCK.

"THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! IT'S A THREE ON THREE FREE BATTLE! IF EITHER TRAINER IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, THE MATCH ENDS!"

* * *

><p><strong>-TEAM ROLLCALL-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sherise<p>

Squirtle **F**, the Tiny Turtle POKéMON

Lv. _13_

Torrent

Careful

No Item.

**TACKLE TAIL WHIP**

**WATER GUN WITHDRAW  
><strong>  
>Met in <strong>PALLET TOWN<strong>, in CHAPTER 1-1: **READY, AIM, _FIRERED!_** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Circe<p>

Pidgey **F**, the Tiny Bird POKéMON

Lv. _15_

Keen Eye

Brave

No Item.

**TACKLE SAND-ATTACK**

**QUICK ATTACK GUST**

Met in **ROUTE 1**, in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN**! at Lv. 2

* * *

><p>Hero<p>

Rattata **F**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _14_

Run Away

Naive

No Item.

**TACKLE TAIL WHIP**

**QUICK ATTACK HYPER FANG**

Met in **ROUTE 22**_(OFFSCREEN)_, in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN**! at Lv. 2

* * *

><p>Catalin<p>

Beedrill **M**, the Poison Bee POKéMON

Lv. _13_

Swarm

Bold

No Item.

**FURY ATTACK HARDEN  
>STRING SHOT POISON STING<strong>

Met in **ROUTE 2**, in CHAPTER 2-3: **MAKING LIKE A TREE AND LEAFGREEN!** at Lv. 4

* * *

><p>Kallikrates<p>

Butterfree **M**, the Butterfly POKéMON

Lv. _13_

Compoundeyes

Relaxed

No Item.

**CONFUSION STRING SHOT  
>HARDEN POISONPOWDER<strong>

Met in **VIRIDIAN FOREST**_(OFFSCREEN)_, in CHAPTERS 2-3: **MAKING LIKE A TREE AND LEAFGREEN!** at Lv. 4

* * *

><p>"THE TIME HAS COME! BEGIN MATCH!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PKMN TRAINER BLUE VS GYM LEADER BROCK<strong>

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT! CATALIN! KALLIKRATES!" shouted BLUE, releasing the two bug types.<p>

"KABUTO! OMANYTE! BATTLE!" shouted BROCK, releasing the two water types.

* * *

><p>Catalin Lv. 13 &amp; Kallikrates Lv. 13 vs. OMANYTE Lv. 13 &amp; KABUTO Lv. 13<p>

* * *

><p>"POISONPOWDER on both! Fury Attack on OMANYTE!" commanded the trainer, his POKéMON speeding off to their jobs.<p>

"Not yet! KABUTO! Back down!" the leader recalled his POKéMON, and meanwhile ordered his other one. "CONSTRICT on BEEDRILL!"

The remaining POKéMON waited for Catalin to come close, and as he did, used its tentacles to hold onto and tighten his abdomen.

"FUCK OFF!" He didn't feel that much damage, and had enough space to start nailing on OMANYTE. Meanwhile, Kallikrates flew by and scattered a purple cloud of POSIONPOWDER on the two other battlers. Catalin didn't care, the only disturbance being it getting on his view, while the OMANYTE was having trouble taking both Catalin's hits and Kallikrates's poison.

Once the flying type stopped its attack, BROCK sent out his next POKéMON. "VULPIX! BATTLE!"

* * *

><p>Catalin Lv. 13 &amp; Kallikrates Lv. 13 vs. OMANYTE Lv. 13 &amp; VULPIX Lv. 13<p>

* * *

><p>"Go! EMBER on BEEDRILL!" the fox got to work instantly, shooting small fireballs towards Catalin.<p>

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" both trainers shouted to their respective POKéMON.

"FUCK!" he flew off as soon as the rock type let him go, both avoiding the flames.

_Defending one with the other, but don't think I'll switch just yet, BROCK._ BLUE thought, rapidly coming up with a game plan. He knew why BROCK had chosen these three POKéMON and not the powerful ONIX he had seen, and he was going to use that against him.

"Kallikrates! Keep that fox away with CONFUSION! Catalin, keep the FURY ATTACK on!"

His eyes sparked, and soon VULPIX was pushed near the edge of the platform.  
>"OMANYTE! WITHDRAW! VULPIX! Respond with EMBER!" the now dizzy OMANYTE hid into its shell, Catalin still spearing at the POKéMON, while the fire type started shooting its fire again at Kallikrates.<p>

"Dodge it and use STRING SHOT! Plant it down!" the BUTTERFREE danced around the flames, carefully shooting strings at VULPIX.

"**GET, THE, FUCK, OUT, COWARD!**" Catalin kept on, and a crack was starting to appear on the shell of the foe. Unfortunately, the same was happening to his stingers.

The current battle continued. OMANYTE kept itself stationary inside its weakening defense, Catalin piercing a little bit further with every blow, getting a little bit angrier as well. The other pair kept shooting at each other, although only Kallikrates was landing attacks, each time more easily. The VULPIX was now almost incapable of movement, its face poking out of a mess of string.

"Kallikrates, POISONPOWDER then go help Catalin with CONFUSION!" He obeyed, scattering poison on the trapped fire type, then flew over to the other duo. The VULPIX tried to follow, but simply was stuck there, breathing poison and slowly losing consciousness.

_Not good. Not good. If only I could get him to… even then, that would only leave us at 2-0. Think, Leader, think! _BROCK was getting irritated. First match and he was already getting completely beat.

**_CRACK_**

It finally broke off.

It was nothing but a soft lump now.

The weakened, scared OMANYTE looked upon its enemies. It had no offense unless they approached. It had no defense since its shell was now useless. It was weakening even further quickly.

"HARDEN, the two of you." BLUE said, his POKéMON astounded at him deliberately leaving the foe alone.

Then they understood.

They simply landed and tensed up.

One.

Two.

Three.

Both of their foes fell over, defeated by the poison.

* * *

><p><em>VULPIX fainted!<br>OMANYTE fainted!_

* * *

><p>"And that's two out of three." BLUE mock-dusted his hands off, as the Leader withdrew his POKéMON. "How will KABUTO fare?"<p>

"…"

"…"

"**…I forfeit.**"

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE<strong>

**WIN**

**_"Good! Thanks for coming to lose to me!"_**

* * *

><p><em>As expected, <em>BLUE thought to himself. He recalled his POKéMON. "Good going, you two. You deserve your rest."

"UNBELIEVABLE! IN HIS ENTIRE CAREER AS A GYM LEADER, BROCK HAS NEVER TURNED DOWN A BATTLE BEFORE IT'S OVER! WAS THE TRAINER TOO MUCH FOR HIM?"

He heard the catwalk extend behind him while a man came in and swapped BROCK's fainted POKéMON for new ones.

He turned around and walked to the door, spotlight following him and people cheering him on. He waved with a smug smirk.

* * *

><p>Upon exit, he saw the next bug catcher escorted to the door by the man in a jumpsuit. The kid gave BLUE a toothy grin and thumbs up. BLUE practically read his mind; he knew he gave confidence to the Bug Catchers, since he won with only a BEEDRILL and a BUTTERFREE.<p>

_Naïve._

He entered the locker rooms. He was instantly showered with compliments from the Bug Catchers, and glares from the Camper. He heard something about light years but decided to ignore it. Only one man's opinion mattered here.

"And that's why you're my rival." He fist bumped RED, as he talked. "although it is sad that BROCCOLI there will have no morale to fight me."

"He'll probably get it back by stomping the Bug Catchers and the two other kids" BLUE replied, sitting down.

"Yeah, it's like we're the only competent trainers around."

"But of course we are. We came from PALLET TOWN."

"I-"

"We _BECAME_ trainers on PALLET."

"There we go. You stayin' for my match?"

"Hell yeah. Who the hell do you think I am?"

"That's my line!"


	8. C3P3: THE ROCKSOLID POKEMON TRAINER! 2

-PEWTER GYM, 9:10 A.M.-

* * *

><p>The next six matches after BLUE's masterful display were <em>pitiful<em>. All the Bug Catchers' assortment of CATERPIE, WEEDLE, METAPOD and KAKUNA were easily mauled by BROCK's ONIX, the Youngster chickened out after his RATTATA got thrown out the platform, and the Camper failed to even get out the locker room.

Now RED had to win his badge _AND_save the show.

The man once again came through the door, and beaconed "PKMN Trainer RED, please accompany me to your match."

"Well, the best for last. My turn to make _slit-eyes_surrender." He said, shaking BLUE's hand with a powerful grip.

"Don't disappoint, I'll be in the crowd." His rival corresponded with an equally manly shake.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'll make him cry in no time." They went with the man out the locker room.

"Good. Let's see some red magic happen."

"What did I say about stealing my lines? Besides, he's going down so hard there'll be a _rainbow_of magic in there."

"There better be, I won't stand thinking I lost to a loser. Get it done quick, will ya?" He separated himself from the other two as they reached the door to the arena.

"Don't worry." He waved him off.

* * *

><p>He heard the muffled cheering from the arena. He didn't know who they were cheering for, so he assumed it was him.<p>

_That's right. I'm that great._

"NOW, IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL MATCH OF THE DAY!"

He adjusted his cap.

_It's time to show the world just who the hell you are._

"HE COMES FROM PALLET, THE SELF-PROCCLAIMED MANLIEST TRAINER ALIVE!"

He adjusted his collar.

_You got that right, pal._

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR…"

He smirked.

"**_Let's rumble._**"

"PKMN TRAINER RED!"

The door opened, and he stood on the catwalk _before_it was even finished moving. He stepped onto the platform as he reached it, crossing his arms. His confidence, unlike the other trainers', seemed to light up the crowd, as it burst into even stronger cheering.

_That's right. I'm the star here, not this lame guy. _

"THE CHALLENGER SEEMS CONFIDENT! WILL HE DEMONSTRATE THE POWER OF PALLET TOWN LIKE THE FIRST CHALLENGER? LET'S FIND OUT!"

He looked at his opponent, standing opposite of him with a confident look. _Seems he's back from kicking all the kiddies around._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-TEAM ROLLCALL-<strong>**

* * *

><p>Charles<p>

Charmander** F**, the Lizard POKéMON

Lv. _13_

Blaze

Bashful

No Item.

**SCRATCH GROWL**

EMBER XXXXX

Met in **PALLET TOWN**, in CHAPTER 1-1: **READY, AIM, FIRERED!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Britney<p>

Spearow **F**, the Tiny Bird POKéMON

Lv. _14_

Keen Eye

Lonely

No Item.

**PECK GROWL**

LEER FURY ATTACK

Met in **ROUTE 22,** in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Leon the Second<p>

Rattata **M**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _13_

Run Away

Naive

No Item.

**TACKLE TAIL WHIP  
>QUICK ATTACK HYPER FANG<strong>

Met in **ROUTE 2**, in CHAPTER 2-3: **MAKING LIKE A TREE AND LEAFGREEN!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Pizza<p>

Pikachu **F**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _15_

Static

Serious

No Item.

**THUNDERSHOCK GROWL  
>DOUBLE TEAM QUICK ATTACK<br>**  
>Met in <strong>VIRIDIAN FOREST<strong>, in CHAPTER 3-1: **LIGHTNING THE FOREST!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>"BEGIN MATCH!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PKMN TRAINER RED VS. GYM LEADER BROCK<strong>

* * *

><p>RED threw his POKéBALLs like baseballs, shouting "LET'S GO! LEON II! CHARLES!"<p>

"CUBONE! GEODUDE! BATTLE!" The man called out his own POKéMON.

* * *

><p>Charles Lv. 12 &amp; Leon Lv. 13 vs. Cubone Lv. 12 &amp; Geodude Lv. 12<p>

* * *

><p>"GO! USE TACKLE AND SCRATCH!" Leon looked determined, but Charles looked rather nervous.<p>

Both foes effortlessly blocked the attacks. "They're stronger than that! Practically invulnerable!" BROCK informed RED, feeling superior.

RED yelled back, "_But you're not_! PIZZA! NOW! THUNDER WAVE!"

"What?" He looked up, to see a shades-wearing PIKACHU flying above him.

Her cheek pouches sparking, she unleashed circle-like electric pulses down…

On BROCK.

The man felt the electricity course through his body, the effects of paralysis nearly immobilizing him and making his speech unintelligible.

As in, not being able to give commands.

Pizza landed between her teammates and foes. Charles stood, still nervous, but in defense with Leon.

"Alright! Pizza! DOUBLE TEAM!" the electric type started moving at ludicrous speeds.

"Leon II! Start up HYPER FANG!" Leon II's bucktooth started shining, as Pizza ran by and grabbed him. Combined, they looked like a streak of orange-ish light.

"NOW! As we practiced! **_DOUBLE FANG!_**" RED yelled out, and the duo started becoming a ring of light around the two other POKéMON, who stood back to back, trying to work out what they were doing.

No time.

The two started dashing in from different angles, slicing and dicing at the confused POKéMON. Soon enough, they started causing serious damage. Splashes of blood, CUBONE's being regular and GEODUDE's being more like dirty water, spread throughout the ring. Finished, both Mouse POKéMON skidded to a stop near Charles, Leon II spitting out blood that wasn't his.

Silence.

Finally, both CUBONE and GEODUDE fell into cut up mess of mangled pieces. They were literally nothing more than wet rocks, bones and mincemeat on the battlefield now.

During all this, BLUE was observing closely in the crowd.

_Yeah. Classical RED alright._He thought in a mix of annoyance and disgust.

Back on the battlefield, BROCK had finally managed to pull a CHERI BERRY out of his pocket and eat it.

"I must say, for a rookie, I didn't expect such audacity and strategy. I guess PALLET trainers are a class above the others." BROCK said, taking out the last of his three allowed POKéMON.

RED's grin grew into a huge smile, and with a roaring spirit evident in his voice, he pointed at himself.

"_**OF COURSE!**_ LIKE _HE _SAID, **I'M** THE MANLIEST TRAINER AROUND! NOW I'M GONNA TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT, SO I HOPE YOUR _EARS_ AREN'T AS CLOSED AS YOUR _EYES_, CAUSE _**I'M GOING TO TELL YOU JUST WHO THE HELL I AM!**_"

"THAT MEANS **YOU** TOO, **_IN FRONT OF THE MONITOR!_**"

BROCK sent out his humongous, last POKéMON.

**But RED didn't care.**

"**THE _STRONGEST_ FORCE IN ALL OF KANTO! _THE INVINCIBLE BEASTS!_ FROM THE _FAR AWAY TOWN_ OF PALLET IT IS US! _TEAM FIRE!_**"  
><em><strong>In fact, he yelled at it with an even more ferocious spirit.<strong>_

**"YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO BE THE FIRST GYM LEADER WE TAKE DOWN! TEAM FIRE'S POWER WILL PIERCE THROUGH EVERYTHING THAT STANDS IN THEIR WAY! WE WILL GO THROUGH THE _EARTH_, THE _SEA_, AND EVEN THE _SKY_! WE WILL GO ALL THE WAY THROUGH! WE'LL GO THROUGH YOU! THROUGH THE LEAGUE! AND TO CHAMPIONSHIP!"**

He pointed back to himself, finishing his '_introduction_'.

_**"AND I'M THEIR LEADER!****** THE GREAT RED!******"**_

...

...

...

The Gym Leader was silent.

His POKéMON were silent.

The crowd was silent.

_Yup. Classical RED._BLUE thought, just as stoic as the others.

Only Charles had a different expression. She finally stopped standing nervously and regained the morale to battle, as her red eyes sparkled in admiration.

* * *

><p>Charles Lv. 12 &amp; Leon II Lv. 13 &amp; Pizza Lv. 15 vs. ONIX Lv. 14<p>

* * *

><p>"...You have a lot of guts. Let's see if you can back them up!" BROCK started, as his ONIX charged at the POKéMON and trainer like a train.<p>

They managed to avoid it, only Leon II getting scrapped and spun in place.

"What are you idiots waiting for? _Attack!_" Pizza yelled out. Leon II obeyed, but Charles kept her stand, not knowing what to do against such a huge opponent. The pair raced towards the rock snake, jumping from each of its boulders up to its face.

"**QUICK ATTACK AND HYPER FANG!**" RED commanded, strafing around with Charles now tailing him. Pizza bolted into its face, but merely bounced off. Leon's bucktooth started shining, however,

_"BIND THEM BOTH!_" In a swift motion, ONIX circled the two in midair, and gripped them both tightly.

"Shit!" both Mouse POKéMON muttered under their now struggling breath.

_Shit. So much shit. Shit shit shit. Shit what do I do now?_ RED thought, seeing the two being crushed together. _Too close to try anything, can't send Charles, shitshitshit! _  
>Behind him, Charles stood, now scared witless for her friends. She started trembling.<p>

_Crap… No… I can't…_ Leon II couldn't order his thoughts. If the feeling of his bones bending and his organs being squashed together wasn't enough to mess his concentration, Pizza's Static fur was starting to shock him and paralyze what wasn't already numbed by the pain. _Not… Like this!..._

Seeing her friends scared and pained emotions clear on their faces, Charles' scared shaking started to transform into angered trembling.

_Stop it…_

She felt the fire inside her, and by extension on her tail, burn higher and hotter.

_Stop it._

She knew this feeling, but it now was supercharged by her emotions. She glared at the rock snake.

**_STOP IT!_**

* * *

><p><em>Charles: Lv. 13!<br>Charles: Lv. 14!_

* * *

><p><strong>"STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!"<strong>She swatted her tail on the ground, and jumped then entire distance to fly above the ONIX. Her red eyes flaring in anger, her claws grew and took a chromed look and shine.

She came down on the ONIX, a howling roar erupting from her heart, and started ripping apart the ONIX's face. The POKéMON started swinging around in agony, its roars echoing throughout the stadium.

Finally, Charles plunged her claw into the middle of its forehead, and struck down on its brain. It stopped for a moment, its eyes going black and empty. It started shaking, and soon fell apart. The rain of boulders fell, and the POKéMON barely made their way out onto the shaking platform.

Once the rumbling stopped, the crowd went wild.

Except for BLUE. He looked in pity at RED, and walked out.

"Whew. I thought I was done for, nice save, Charles. I guess I owe ya one, kid." Pizza flattered. Charles just smiled exhaustedly.

"I'm just glad you two are safe."

"…Wait. Where's Leon II?"

The two looked up.

RED had ran to the mess of rocks.

His belt held a POKeBALL with a shattered red top.

And they found him right there.

* * *

><p><strong>LEON II:<strong>

DEAD

Lv. 5 – Lv. 13


	9. C3P4: ROCK ON TO MT MOON!

-PEWTER GYM, 9:30 A.M.-

* * *

><p>"IT IS NOW TIME FOR BROCK TO CONFER THE BOULDERBADGE TO THE CHAMPIONS OF TOMORROW!"<p>

Blue-suited employees had cleared up the arena slightly, at least so that BROCK and the two PKMN TRAINERS could stand in the POKéBALL depicted in the center. Two messes of rocks were obstructing the arena, one was charred at a certain spot.

RED didn't dare disgrace his teammate, _his brother-in-battle_, by even moving him an inch. He just told Charles to burn his body. He thought it was the most honorable way for him to go away; his death fueling the fire._The fire to carry on._ It was through fresh tears that Charles agreed to end her teammate. _Sure,_ he didn't open up much, at least in comparison to Britney and Pizza, **(although that was an event she promised to keep down.)** but hell, they were sharing food and shelter the last three days, and they were beginning to accept their new life, which included him.

Then there's the fact he died because he actually did something, unlike her, who just cowered until it was too late.

_Why look back when you should be looking forward?_ She heard her trainer in her head.

That held some truth to it. Even if she had taken action, it would have been the same or worse; the three of them squashed together instead. Even if after that she had her outburst of energy, the only difference would've been she'd be injured. It didn't matter to her though; next time, she **WILL** take action. No matter how scared she is.

BROCK's clip-on microphone made his praises heard to everyone.

"PKMN TRAINER BLUE, Your strategical thinking and brilliance allowed you to defeat me, and for that I confer to you this BOULDERBADGE. If I may ask, _why_ did you choose to use your BEEDRILL and BUTTERFREE, when you were fully capable of using your SQUIRTLE?"

BLUE smugly snorted, and explained; "_Because you thought I would_. I knew for a fact you'd send out your two water type POKéMON, since they're the only ones not weak to her. ONIX and GEODUDE were assured to stay back, and I knew that when you chose to call back KABUTO, it was because you were expecting Sherise first, so the one to replace it was not fit for battling her but was for battling the rest. I suspected VULPIX to be it over CUBONE because of its advantage over my bugs, and because three of my POKéMON were capable of easily dodging all of the ground type's attacks. You prepared yourself for the main threat only, and trusted one POKéMON to clean up afterwards. I took advantage of that."

The GYM LEADER nodded, giving the badge to BLUE.

He then looked at RED. He had a somber look on his face.

"PKMN TRAINER RED, Your ingenuity and willpower proved strong enough to pierce through my rock-hard defenses, and for that I confer on you this BOULDERBADGE. …Sorry for your loss."

RED just stared through him.

BROCK sighed. "May the newfound power in your hearts carry you far."

The crowd cheered, as both trainers walked out of the stadium.

* * *

><p><span>-PEWTER CITY, 9:40 A.M.-<span>

* * *

><p>The announcer was closing the event, although too muffled behind walls for either one to hear.<p>

BLUE looked at his rival from behind. He started to talk- "RE-"

"It _sure_ took me a while to understand you. I guess it took an actual sacrifice to get what you were trying to say... We spent all weekend training. Tch, what a waste." RED sighed to the side. Before BLUE could express himself, he continued, "CERULEAN CITY is next, right? Go on ahead, I shouldn't have trouble catching up to a SLOWPOKE like you."

BLUE read his emotions, which he knew RED wanted him to anyway. _Don't worry, I just need time_.

He walked past him. "Fine. But don't take too long, I won't wait."

RED blew out withheld air.

He made his way up the city, up the hill beside the PEWTER Museum of Science.

He laid down, looking up at the clouds from under his hat.

_Gone…_ He thought of Leon II after a while. He felt a shaking on his side, his POKéMON calling for attention for the past 20 minutes. He released them.

"…Are you thinking of him?" said his starter, laying down on his stomach.

"Kind of. More about what BLUE said. I'm not sure..."

"Idiot, look at me."

RED raised his eyes to his electric POKéMON.

"Now look at that GYM. Why did we go there?"

RED tried to answer, "To take the challe-"

She took off his hat, "Now look inside this. What is inside it?"

"My BOULDERBA-"

She cut in again. "Amazing, now, let's put your brain in thinking mode and answer me this; Who died for it?"

"…Leon II." He got the point, but decided to let Pizza go on.

"Yeah, and if you quit, his death would've been in vain, and that'd make me feel bad, because his death was practically my fault, and you want to know what happens when I feel bad? _I'll tell you what happens. **I'll make you feel ten times worse.**_" She glared behind her shades. Whether it was serious or in mock was lost to RED.

"So stop wif' duh grivvin' an' lez get goin', ye' ain' gonna led BLUE-fez git ahea' of ya', 'aight?" Said the now present SPEAROW. She had seen the event from her POKéBALL, so she didn't need to be filled in.

"Y-Yeah! After all, 'Why look back when you should be looking forward?', right?"

RED stood up, back to smiling. "Right. Come on, let's make our fallen comrade proud!"

* * *

><p><span>-ROUTE 3, 10:20 A.M.-<span>

* * *

><p>"Why he-"<p>

"I SAID YOU WERE GROUNDED!" RED punched the returning clerk, making a box fly out of his hands.

RED stared at it, then slowly opened the box. In his mind, the inside shined.

"RUNNING SHOES!"

* * *

><p>Afterwards, ROUTE 3 was annoying, at best.<p>

The entire path went along a cliff, inclined along its side, making travel uncomfortable. Here RED was swarmed by annoying 10-13 year old trainers with nothing but POKéMON from previous ROUTEs and the forest.

RED had only one comment for them, after multiple curbstomp battles. "Won't you MORONS bring something new? THIS IS BORING!"

However, as they came to a more even path, lined by mountains, RED spied a large plain of tall grass.

Inspiration struck, and now came the perfect confirmation of his renewed spirit.

"Alright, time to get our numbers back up!" he held his POKéBALL in his right, taking a pitching position.

"ULTIMATE HYPER FLARING SHOOT OF MANLYNESS…" he reared up, exaggeratedly holding back his arm.

"CATCH!" The ball shot like a bullet, and, only barely noticed by RED and his team, it flashed in a fire-like orange. Grass burst up in a whirlwind, leaving a clear path where his ball went through, and sure enough, a red light signaled a capture.

RED was taken by surprise by the orange flash, but anyway, he grinned at his capture. He knew that whatever it was, it was **_awesome._**


	10. C4P1: ROCKET IN THE MOON!

-ROUTE 3 POKéMON CENTER, 10:30 A.M.-

* * *

><p>"So no supplies? Seriously?" asked the electric type.<p>

"Stop being such a pansy. _Real _men need no fancy healing doodads." Replied RED, tying his new RUNNING SHOES on. They were similar to his other shoes (which he used to fend off some dumb magikarp scammer) They had reflected colors compared to his older shoes: a red tip with white back. Right where the two colors met, there were two wheels raised just above the base, colored the same way.

"Ya sure, guv'? Dun' wan' ta be sayin' 'tolja so' over uh dead bode." Britney said, holding his cap in the air.

He snatched the cap away, annoyed by the comment after what happened an hour ago. Still, he smirked down at his first POKéMON. "Besides, we've already seen what Charles is capable of. This place is a total cakewalk with her METAL CLAW, right girl?"

"Uh-yeah! Although I'm a little worried a-about…" she looked behind her, their most recent addition sulking.

RED gave an annoyed look. This wasn't the exact definition of awesome.

_But I'll change that._

"What is it now?"

"Not going there. Nope. No way." The small, purple POKéMON muttered, not even turning at his 'master'. _Ew._

RED picked the poison type up, and looked at it straight in the eye.

"What, scared of a couple of turds with arms, Sebastian?" he taunted.

* * *

><p>Sebastian<p>

Nidoran **M**, the Poison Pin POKéMON

Lv. _6_

Poison Point

Brave

**PECK LEER**

XXXXX XXXXX

Met at **ROUTE 3** in CHAPTER 3-4: **ROCK ON TO MT. MOON!** At Lv. 6

* * *

><p>"Those turds with arms are going to kill every one of us. Even more without supplies!" the small POKéMON replied.<p>

"Stop whining! _We men run into the face of danger and punch it in the nose while we're at it!_" He said, putting Sebastian under his arm.

_Except we're 3 women and 2 men. _"Put me down."

"Nope!"

"I will poison you!"

He gripped him harder. Before he could flare out his spikes though, he dropped him as he took out his POKéDEX.

"What?" RED saw speech bubble with an ellipsis on it.

And a small portrait of BLUE.

He pressed O.

BLUE is messaging you.

BLUE: Yo RED

Hey are you there

RED pressed START as a small keyboard appeared onscreen, and started typing back.

BLUE is messaging you.

RED: what you want foo  
>BLUE: Just checkin if you're movin now<br>RED: you don't have to go all caps on names  
>thats adorable btw<br>im just sayin man  
>it sound like youre yellin at me<br>in text  
>BLUE: TEXT DOESN'T SOUND MORON<br>RED: ow my sensitive tect ears  
>BLUE: Just tell me where you are at<br>RED: so you can brag of how far ahead you are of me  
>nope<br>BLUE: im not you  
>RED: you are one apostrofe away of bein me<br>BLUE: *I'm  
>Shut up<br>RED: well so you can sleep well  
>i am abour to go in mt moon<br>BLUE: seriously  
>RED: also got meself some prety snazzy runnin shoes<br>BLUE: Hahaha  
>Wait<br>What  
>Where<br>RED: youd like to know wouldn't you  
>hahahaha<br>BLUE: I got some after beaitn some douchebag in the NUGGET BRIDGE anyway  
>Honestly why is it called NUGGET BRIDGE if they don't have NUGGETs to hand out<br>RED: is  
>BLUE: *beatin<br>RED: is it in mcdonald lane  
>BLUE: …<br>I will punch you  
>As soon as I see you<br>RED: hahahah  
>BLUE: For that terrible joke<br>RED: hahahahahahahahaha  
>BLUE: Also guess who got their second gym badge<br>RED: WHAT  
>BLUE: Ahahaha now who's laughing<br>RED: BULLSHIT YOU WERE JUST GONE LIEK FOR AN HOUR  
>BLUE: Hahaha<br>No you see CERULEAN's gym doesn't take like a bajillion forms  
>The leader said that it is entirely up to the gym leader to do that crap<br>RED: remind me to cut brocks eyelids off later  
>BLUE: Hahaha<br>Anyway I have to go talk to a friend  
>Lives on ROUTE past the NUGGET BRIDGE<br>RED: you sure it isn't the happy meal route  
>BLUE: See you later RED.<br>RED: k bro ill be there quick then if i can just go inside the gym and beat the retard inside  
>BLUE: Haha we'll see about that<p>

RED took out three POKéBALLs, and called his POKéMON back, except for Charles.

"Ready to go?" He asked his starter.

"Ready!"

He stomped the ground, making the wheels at the sides of the shoes unlock and lock back lower.

"IT'S GO TIME!"

He smashed through glass door, making a wide turn and entering…

* * *

><p><span>-MT. MOON, 10:45 A.M.-<span>

* * *

><p>RED hastily scrambled in, rocks getting in the way of his RUNNING SHOES. He jumped and stomped down, making the wheels lock back up. This startled a few ZUBAT around the cave.<p>

One of them flew down to RED, and said "Allo, good sah! Maeebe you cud halp me. Ai am lohst in dis cabe and AAAGH"

RED looked down at his starter as the flaming bat descended to the ground.

He slapped his forehead, and muttered, "Let's-Let's just go."

As he made his way through the cave, Charles defeating all trainers easily with Britney playing backup, he found himself watching people with big red 'R's on their shirts place dynamite on walls, others digging with pickaxes and hammers. Tied down were several trainers. One man with turquoise hair, his outfit lined with yellow and red, seemed to be giving out orders.

He jumped down the hole he was peering through, landing on one of the men and attaining a MOONSTONE, he yelled out;

"HEY! **HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!**"

Everything fell silent as all heads turned to the trainer.

"What have we got here? A whole bunch of big palookas, that's what you are!"

The leader sent a glare towards RED, putting a hand to his hip. "And who's this little flea?"

"WOW! Makes sense that the biggest buffoon here is the leader!" RED laughed out loud. The leader's brow twitched, as he was already near to snapping at him. Charles was having a hard battle in her mind; her words of taking action against fear were fighting against her need to just get the hell out of there.

"However, I can see you morons are up to no good! Well that ends here! I won't stand for any more of your crap!"

The leader was pretty much trembling in frustration. _Just who is this little, arrogant flea?_

"I am the leader of the infamous, _the unbeatable, **the great and almighty TEAM FIRE!**_ **AN ASSEMBLEMENT OF _MANLY SOULS_ AND _INDOMITABLE SPIRITS_!** **_I AM THE POWERFUL RED_**! AND WHEN THE GLORIOUS EXAMPLE OF A MAN THAT IS _ME_ TALKS TO _YOU_, **YOU'D BETTER LISTEN CLOSE!**_** I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY FURTHER LAWLESSNESS FROM IDIOTS LIKE YOU!**_"

"No. I suggest you grunts take care of this fool, for he is not worth the battle prowess of the cruel and beautiful Proton." Proton growled, as three grunts took out RATTATA, EKANS, SANDSHREW and ZUBAT.

RED grinned cockily at his 9 new challengers, while Charles was having a real hard time gathering courage.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" RED whipped out his three other POKéBALLs, sending out his POKéMON.

However, all the newcomers looked startled, until one RATTATA spoke up: "_I-It's Commander Barbara!_"

"What the hell?"

"She got caught!"

"Sssshe wouldn't!"

"TREASON!"

"TREASON!"

"YEAH! NO MERCY!"

Pizza grunted, clenching her fists. Britney took flight, eying the flying enemies she was sure to make short work of. Charles trembled in place, but Sebastian ducking between her and RED with his spikes flared out made it impossible for her to step back.

The battle began.


	11. C4P2: THEY FIGHT AS ONE!

-MT. MOON, 11:10 A.M.-

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian: Lv. 8!<em>

_Pizza: Lv. 17!_

_Britney: Lv. 18!_

* * *

><p>It was like a miniature war. 'Team Fire' vs. Team Rocket, Britney taking major part of the enemy ZUBAT and SANDSHREW, other ZUBAT and RATTATA falling to Pizza. Charles played guard although RED could easily swat most enemies away. Sebastian just sat below his cape of poisonous spines, sharing levels with Charles.<p>

"I'm getting tired of these brats!" said Pizza shocking out the other Mouse POKéMON.

"Couldn' seh it bettah!" Britney said while using her newly learned PURSUIT attack.

"I say we're ALL tired of this child's play. Cease!" Proton stood with an equally _fabulous_ and _creepy_aura as the GRUNTs finally withdrew their POKéMON and stood at the sides.

"So what, callin' it quits, fag?" RED laughed at the EXECUTIVE once again.

"Petty little vermin, do you think I am clueless as you are? It's best to exterminate a plague before it grows stronger. I, the beautiful and cruel Proton shall personally blow you out of existence, so you best be honored!" he took out three POKéBALLs, from which a ZUBAT, a RATTATA and a KOFFING appeared.

"Tch, that's all? I thought we were gonna have fun!" RED cockily kept on, but soon realized the reason for the boasting.

At least, the _cruel_part.

Proton grabbed both POKéMON, smashed them into KOFFING in a crushing grip in his hands, and as they twitched from the pain, yelled out, "_**SOUL FUSE!**_"

Both POKéMON transformed into balls of energy giving off smoke, the one where ZUBAT once was giving off softer clouds than KOFFING's, while RATTATAs just was a ball of light, all with a color similar to his hair. Both went into his body, and a transformation occurred. His normal skin became purple, and various holes opened out of it. He sprouted whiskers and claws, plus a bucktooth. The back of his outfit ripped open as a rather small pair of wings sprouted out, blue in frame but purple in their leathery skin.

The mutated man batted his wings as he took flight, turquoise smoke rising out of his holes.

"BEHOLD YOUR DOOM!"

* * *

><p>Proton<p>

Rattata **M** + Zubat **M** + Koffing **M**, the Poison Bat Mouse Fusion

Lv. _38_

Run Away + Inner Focus + Levitate

Sassy

**SUPERSONIC LEECH LIFE**

POISON GAS TACKLE+1

SMOG SMOKESCREEN

TAIL WHIP QUICK ATTACK

HYPER FANG XXXXX

XXXXX

First fused somewhere in **KANTO** before **PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>Sebastian Lv. 9 &amp; Charles Lv. 14 &amp; Pizza Lv. 17 &amp; Britney Lv. 18 VS. <em>Proton Lv. 38<em>

* * *

><p>"SUFFOCATE!" the EXECUTIVE blew a mix of black and purple smoke from his mouth at the group, and soon the entire floor was covered in a poisonous smokescreen.<p>

"Fuckin' coward! A REAL MAN FACES HIS ENEMY HEAD ON!" RED avoided the charging man, a sense of déjà vu going through his mind.

Pizza and Britney were taking the brunt of the hits, trying to fan away the smoke. Every passing moment meant the odds tipped against them as the poison weakened their bodies.

"SCREEEEE!", the only giveaway of his attack was the turquoise light from his bucktooth, accelerating at Sebastian.

"!" All he could do was turn and point his spikes as the attack from an enemy over four times as strong teared to him.

_**"NO!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Charles: Lv. 15!<em>

* * *

><p>She stood there frozen in place by sheer force of will.<p>

As Proton had stopped in midair, his wings batting full force against the opposing force. Charles held him by the sides of his mouth, standing in defense of their newest teammate. He turned to see why the mortal hit never came. "Huh?"

"One time I stood frightened while my friends suffered! AND THAT'S ONE TIME TOO MANY!" The fire type valiantly tried to hold her ground, but still the difference was overwhelming. Proton reached out to tear Charles away with his claw.

* * *

><p><em>Britney: Lv. 19!<em>

* * *

><p>The flying type struck away the claw and smashed against his shoulder, batting her wings just as hard. "Dat's righ'! WE'LL NEVAH STAND BACK AGEN!"<p>

He was literally fuming poison, weakening the opponents' bodies but not their resolve. He started gaining again.

* * *

><p><em>Pizza: Lv. 18!<em>

* * *

><p>She slammed into Charles' back, helping the push. "These are the ones I care for! The ones that care for me! That is why I fight!"<p>

RED charged in as well, grabbing the fusion by the shoulders. "WE'RE NOT COMPANIONS! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS! MY POKéMON AND I, WE ARE UNITED BY OUR SPIRIT! THEY'RE MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"

The strength was evenly matched; the poison in the air had weakened the combined power of RED's team, putting their superior power at level with Proton's.

The so-called 'Team Fire' was fighting with a fittingly-flaming spirit. Sebastian stood impressed.

He felt a spark.

* * *

><p><em><em>Sebastian: Lv. 10!<em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Their will comes from their need of survival, but not their own, but their brothers and sisters'!<em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Sebastian: Lv. 11!<em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>And it is because they all fight for each other that they fight for their own!<em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Sebastian: Lv. 12!<em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>It is because of that, THAT THEY FIGHT AS ONE!<em>_

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian: Lv. 13!<br>Sebastian: Lv. 14!  
>Sebastian: Lv. 15!<em>

* * *

><p>Feeling a roaring blaze of spirit, symbolized by the literal orange flame around him, Sebastian slammed into Pizza's back, much like she had done to Charles. "AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT WE CAN DIE! <strong>IT IS BEAUSE OF THAT THAT WE BAND TOGETHER IN AN UNBEATABLE BOND! NOTHING CAN SUPRASS… <em>OUR SHINING SPIRIT!<em>"**

**_"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_**

Their intense power overcame Proton's, as they charged with wild force. What was Sebastian's newborn spirit consumed them all into a frenzy of will.

In the heat of the moment, Pizza and Charles let out their elements at full power, resulting in a strong explosion when the smoke reacted to them.

Proton flew out of range, as the smoke receded. He grunted.

Of what was RED's team remained only one member intact…

* * *

><p><em><em>Sebastian: Lv. 16!<em>_

__Charles: Lv. 16!__

__Pizza: Lv. 19!__

__Britney: Lv. 20!__

__Sebastian: Lv. 17!__

__Charles: Lv. 17!__

__Pizza: Lv. 20!__

* * *

><p>For everyone else had become a form much more fitting to their newfound strength. Although ignored due to more important priorities, the team was shrouded by an orange flame.<p>

"_LET'S GO! CHARLES! BRITNEY! PIZZA! RED! TEAM FIRE-_" roared out Sebastian, whose voice had formed into resembling RED's own, especially in emotion and power.

"_**CHARGE!**_" the entire team roared out.

"_ELECTRO…_" RED held Pizza back, as she charged herself on his arm.

"_BOOOOOMERAAAANG!_" He threw her at Proton spinning, her tail specially standing out like a blade. Her spinning speed gave it the power of one, while the electricity was mostly there to ensure paralysis. She tore into Proton, leaving a deep gash from which both blood and turquoise mist poured out. She leapt off him while he kept stunned in midair, wings batting from mere muscle memory.

Coming out on front, the renewed Britney flew proudly.

* * *

><p>Britney<p>

Fearow **F**, the Beak POKéMON

Lv. _20_

Keen Eye

Lonely

No Item.

**PURSUIT PECK**

LEER FURY ATTACK

Met in **ROUTE 22**, in **CHAPTER 2-1: ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Her size alone already surpassed RED, and her broad, powerful wings really pointed out her growth. A coxcomb leaned forwards gave her a bit of difference to other FEAROW, her intense glare on Proton as she reared up.<p>

"_WING STOOOORRRRRMM!_" She batted her strong wings and a turbulent tunnel of wind forced Proton still in an invisible grip, wind ripping at his sides like a flurry of knives.

She mounted herself on top of Britney, her flaming tail roaring out like her spirit.

* * *

><p>Charles<p>

Charmeleon **F**, the Flame POKéMON

Lv. _17_

Blaze

Bashful

No Item.

**SCRATCH GROWL**

EMBER METAL CLAW

Met in **PALLET TOWN**, in **CHAPTER 1-1: READY, AIM, FIRERED!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Her body was similar to her previous form, but held a more decidedly feminine shape. Her red eyes held more confidence, yet one could still see the shy girl from before. Her arms were rather long, the forearm bulkier than the rest. All of her claws, before barely nubs on her hands, now shined in all their steel-like glory.<p>

Her mouth burst into flames as she roared out; "NOW! _FLARE BOMB!_"

She blasted fireball after fireball into the tornado, sending them spiraling to Proton. They looked almost solid from their density, exploding upon contact with the EXECUTIVE.

Using Britney as a platform, a Sebastian-carrying RED jumped into the wind tunnel, both had the exact same, nearly insanely manly look on their eyes.

* * *

><p>Sebastian<p>

Nidorino **M**, the Poison Pin POKéMON

Lv. _17_

Poison Point

Brave

No Item.

**PECK FOCUS ENERGY**

DOUBLE KICK POISON STING

Met at **ROUTE 3** in **CHAPTER 3-4: ROCK ON TO MT. MOON!** At Lv. 6

* * *

><p>Sebastian had grown equally as Charles, in many of the same ways too; his body looked more muscular than the normal NIDORINO, his face matching in his very rugged look. His mouth slightly jagged into a manic grin, the biggest distinction from the normal Poison Pin POKéMON was that he held two smaller horns in front of and behind his main, longer one.<p>

Roaring out in pride, strength, spirit, and sheer primal sense, both of them charged spiraling towards the enemy, shrouded in non-burning flames. Sebastian let go of RED's shoulders, his turn into the combo.

Too thrilled to name attacks, he simply yelled, "EAT THIIIIISS!" as he opened his claws to reveal small dots on their center, like machine guns from which a rain of POISON STING shoot at Proton.

Getting ever closer to the very damaged ROCKET, RED pulled Sebastian onto his arm, his horn practically shining in preparation for the end.

He pulled his arm exaggeratedly, orange flames shined brighter than ever while he roared out in conjunction with his poison-type brother; "FINISHING MOVE!"

"**_HORN SOULBREAKER!_**"

Hitting Proton full-force with Sebastian as a weapon, RED literally punched the fusion out of the EXECUTIVE. A turquoise shadow of himself shot out as he turned back to normal, heavily bruised from the combo. The clone separated into three, as the ZUBAT, RATTATA and KOFFING formed back to physical beings, sporting identical bruises and burns to Proton.

RED, and Team Fire as a whole, landed, glaring at Proton.

"…Hah… …Hah… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed while holding his wounds.

They just kept glaring at him.

He revealed an important-looking button, yelling out, "I advice you enjoy that while it lasts, flea! YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT OF THIS CAVE ALIVE!"

They all instantly got what that meant, but Britney was the first to act. She blew another whirlwind, now at her team, lifting and boosting them away and out quickly.

"B-BRITNEY!"

She disappeared in an entire festival of explosions.

* * *

><p><strong>BRITNEY:<strong>

DEAD

Lv. 5 – Lv. 20


	12. C4P3: TO SET OFF

-ROUTE 21, 11:30-

* * *

><p>A medium sized ferry cruised along the water, holding around 10 passengers, their POKéMON and a small TV. From the old box came a news flash.<p>

_"We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash. There has been a cave-in at the ground level of MT. MOON. Mysteriously, the only thing found were the charred remains of a FEAROW, examinations showing traces of sulfur that suggest that the cave-in was not natural at all."_

An electric Mouse POKéMON looked up, as he sat on his master's lap. "Pika-"

"Don't worry, Kapi. That's just a minor setback" said the girl, petting her loyal, yet mentally damaged friend with a yellow-gloved hand. She adjusted her green hat as to let more of her auburn hair free.

* * *

><p>Kapi<p>

Pikachu **M**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _5_

**THUNDERSHOCK GROWL**

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Met in a distant land before **PROLOGUE** at Lv. 2

* * *

><p>She went back to the report.<p>

_"Efforts are being made to rescue those trapped underground. According to eyewitnesses near the scene, the suspects have been likened to the infamous underground team, Team Rocket. A group had been seen fleeing the scene, attacking the trainers and POKéMON on their path. Stay tuned for more details."_

* * *

><p>"That sounds like the work of RED!" the trainer grunted, pounding the table he sat behind of.<p>

"I beg your pardon?" the POKéMANIAC asked in his refined voice, looking slightly annoyed at BLUE.

"I need to make a call." He almost ran out the door, swiping out his POKéDEX.

* * *

><p><span>-?, 3:03 L.D.-<span>

* * *

><p>"˙ɔıʇǝɥʇɐd ʍoɥ"<p>

"What? Where am I? WHO'S THERE?" RED looked side to side, not understanding his position. He stood on a cliff of glowing light, seeping in-between the lines on the ground. That is all he could see besides himself. No sky, no walls, just some eerie, lifeless land, expanding itself for miles.

"˙ɯɐ ı"

He whipped around, facing the source of the voice. Not only did he not know how he understood the gibberish, but he saw nothing but two red eyes floating, no body at all. Well, more like an invisible body, as the border was blocked as if inside an actual eye socket. "Who are you?"

"˙ǝɯ"

"I meant your name, dumbass!"

"¿ı ʇ,uǝɹɐ 'ǝɯ ɯɐ ı ˙ı ɯɐ oɥʍ pǝʞsɐ noʎ"

"WHO ARE YOU?" RED felt very aggravated by the voice. It was like a sound snake; slithery, long, drawn out, it felt like it violated your privacy as it coiled and slipped around your body. It was as if he could harm you by voice itself.

"˙ʞɔnן ɹnoʎ oʇ ʇɐɥʇ ǝʌɐǝן s,ʇǝן ¿buoן ʍoɥ ˙ɯɐ ı oɥʍ ʍouʞ oʇ ʇǝb ןןıʍ noʎ ʇɐɥʇ ǝɯıʇ ʎq sı ʇı ˙ǝǝs noʎ ʇɐɥʍ ɯɐ ı"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Instantly, moments that were slowed, fastened, over saturated, and all other manner of insane distortions to the memories of his teammates dying appeared in his mind, an extremely loud and demonic sound came into his ears, feeling like they were going to burst.

"**BBB-BBBRRRIIITTTNNNEEEYYY!**" the image of his dead teammate being torn open by explosions, slowed down, took hold of his head as it felt like it was being twisted open.

"˙pɐs ˙sǝʇɐɯ uʍo sıɥ ǝʌɐs ʇ,upןnoɔ ǝɹıɟ ɯɐǝʇ ɟo ɹǝpɐǝן ǝɥʇ ʇnq ˙noʎ ɹoɟ ʇɥbnoɟ ʎǝɥʇ"

"SHUT UP _SHUT UP **SHUT UP!**_"

",¿ʞɔɐq ǝɯ ןןɐɔ noʎ ʇ,upıp ʎɥʍ '**pǝɹ**,"  
>",¿pıɐs ı ʇɐɥʍ ɹɐǝɥ noʎ ʇ,upןnoɔ ʎɥʍ '<strong>pǝɹ<strong>,"  
>The comments came in the voice of his dead teammates, yet they still were in that thing's terrible taint, words pointing at him like knives, slicing him from the inside.<p>

Finally he fell, on his knees, as his head felt abused beyond recognition.  
>"<strong>NO!<strong>"

"˙ʎɐʍʎuɐ ɯǝɥʇ pǝןןıʞ oɥʍ 'ǝןdoǝd ˙˙˙ǝsoɥʇ sɐʍ ʇı ˙pɐǝp ǝɹ,ʎǝɥʇ ʇןnɐɟ ɹnoʎ ʎןǝɹıʇuǝ ʇou sı ʇı 'dn ɹǝǝɥɔ"

"Leave me alone…"

"˙ʍou ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ʎɐʍʎuɐ ןɐıɹǝʇɐɯ ɟo ʇno ɯ,ı ˙ןןǝʍ ʎɹǝʌ"

"…What?"

"˙ʍouʞ oʇ ʇǝb ןןıʍ noʎ ʇɐɥʇ ǝɯıʇ ʎq sı ʇı 'pıɐs ı ǝʞıן"

"¡sɯɐǝɹp ʇǝǝʍs"

RED snapped awake as he felt himself almost die inside. The urge to empty his stomach was unbearable. He did what he usually did to force his worries down; simply believe they were below him. After all, he is the great leader of Team Fire who failed his teammates _and got them killed_.

He held his head in desperation as he felt like his blood stopped flowing from the chill in his spine. No matter how much he tried, the images wouldn't leave his mind. It was like swinging at a target while blindfolded. He tried with all his might, yet the lack of resistance was worse than complete resistance; he didn't know what to do, he was lost, he couldn't do anything...

"RED?"

"Hm?"

"Oh, um… nothing…"

Charles looked up at her trainer. His face was almost white, and just a few seconds ago he looked like he could drop on the spot. RED always was okay. Even after Leon II's death he was just merely serious. Yet here he was, looking so pathe-

_No._

_He's RED._

_He's okay. Or he will be._

_Hopefully._

"Hey Char." She looked up at her trainer, yet he was just staring ahead, looking completely lost.

"Down here." Following the voice, she looked into the fierce eyes of Sebastian.

"Oh, um, s-sorry, you just sound like RED." She blushed at her mistake.

"More ways than one." He pulled her in close, deepening her blush.

"Now listen in on this, coz it's _true heartfelt IMPORTANT_, okay? I really appreciate all of you pretty much_ saving my ass_ from that freak, so in payback, I promise to protect you, RED, and _Miss Bitch-a-lot_ with my life from now on, okay?" He grinned fiercely, demonstrating how much he became like his trainer.

"Umm, that's not really nece-"

He tore himself away from her, crossing his arms in exaggerated indignation. "**NO WAY! A man never goes back on his word! Who the hell do you think I am? I'll even protect you from yourself! I swear that you'll throw all those insecurities away in NO TIME! SAME WITH THE YELLOW SMURF!**"

This caused her to look back at Pizza, who was looking somberly at the fallen exit of MT. MOON.

She had taken her shades off, something she didn't do since VIRIDIAN FOREST.

She observed sadly as Pizza slowly put them back on. Looking up at RED, she saw him take out his POKéDEX. She decided to go look if she could get anything from the rubble to cheer him up and occupy her time. 

BLUE is messaging you

BLUE: RED  
>What the hell did you do<br>RED: WHAT  
>what the flying fuck od you want<br>whatever is so fukcing important yor royalyt cant wait  
>BLUE: Better said, what are you doing?<br>RED: o nothing  
>just looking at the grave ofg brit<br>NOTHING SPECIAL  
>BLUE: Well, sorry about that.<br>But here I am,  
>Talking with BILL,<br>When a news report comes on,  
>It shows Mount Moon after an explosion<br>WITH THE CHARRED REMAINS OF A FEAROW.  
>AND HERE YOU ARE, BEING A DICK ABOUT A DEAD POKéMON<br>WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE  
>RED: what is wrong<br>is your fucking  
>out of nowhere<br>bitching at me  
>BLUE: A FUCKING LEVELLED FLOOR RED<br>YOU FUCKING LEVELLED A FLOOR FULL OF TRAINERS  
>RED:OH IM SORRY<br>I FORGOT  
>KING-DICKHEAD-MCAMAZING<br>NEVER LOST A POKéMON  
>BECAUSE HE KNOWS EVERYTHING<br>INCLUDEING WHAT IT FEELS LIKE  
>TO BE FUCKING USLESSE<br>WHEN YOURE GODDAMN POKéMON  
>YOURE FAMILY<br>ARE DYING IN FROTN FO YOU  
>SIR SUPER ASSHOEL KNOWITALL<br>WOULD NEVER KNOW WHAT THAT IS  
>RIGHT<p>

_SLAM_


	13. C4P4: THE TOMBOYISH MERMAID!

-CERULEAN CAPE, 11:45 A.M.-

* * *

><p>BLUE walked back in, dropping himself onto the bean bag chair near the <em>kotatsu<em>. He was in BILL's cottage near the sea, on the northernmost area in Kanto, or like he preferred to call it, "_BILL's Mad Anime Scientistland_". Posters of many different, numerous animes plagued the walls and ceiling. Two large chambers with a pipe of some sort connecting them stood out in the background along with many other kinds of machinery. He had come here in numerous occasions before, along with his grandfather for business purposes. Although at first he didn't like BILL, he learned to _not really mind_ him as he matured.

"May I inquire, whoever was it that had you in such a hurry to respond?"

BILL was someone who always had something to get on your nerves. Be it either his overly-refined manners, his very pretentious tone (although still _nowhere_ near as egotistical as RED's), his eccentricities, or his nerd-language breakouts, it was a wonder he had connections.

He had two passions in life;

1. POKéMON-centric anime  
>2. Machinery. So much machinery.<p>

"Just a friend." BLUE nonchalantly turned to the TV

"That must've been an interesting friend, you were quite maddened back there." He inspected BLUE's revolver.

"Give me that. I'll go get him when he's done with the gym."

"Very well. You were talking about _your_ own gym battle…?"

"Oh yeah, right, MISTY." BLUE said, looking at his gun, remembering the battle.

* * *

><p><span>-CERULEAN GYM, 10:15 A.M.-<span>

* * *

><p><strong>-TEAM ROLLCALL-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sherise<p>

Squirtle **F**, the Tiny Turtle POKéMON

Lv. _15_

Torrent

Careful

No Item.

**MEGA KICK MEGA PUNCH**

**WATER GUN WITHDRAW**

Met in **PALLET TOWN**, in CHAPTER 1-1: **READY, AIM, FIRERED!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Circe<p>

Pidgey **F**, the Tiny Bird POKéMON

Lv. _17_

Keen Eye

Brave

No Item.

**TACKLE SAND-ATTACK**

**QUICK ATTACK GUST**

Met in **ROUTE 1**, in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** at Lv. 2

* * *

><p>Hero<p>

Rattata **F**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _15_

Run Away

Naive

No Item.

**TACKLE TAIL WHIP**

**QUICK ATTACK HYPER FANG**

Met in **ROUTE 22**(OFFSCREEN), in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** at Lv. 2

* * *

><p>Kallikrates<p>

Butterfree **M**, the Butterfly POKéMON

Lv. _17_

Compoundeyes

Relaxed

No Item.

**CONFUSION STRING SHOT  
>HARDEN SLEEP POWDER<strong>

Met in **VIRIDIAN FOREST**(OFFSCREEN), in CHAPTER 2-3: **MAKING LIKE A TREE AND LEAFGREEN!** at Lv. 4

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

Magikarp **M**, the Fish POKéMON

Lv. _8_

Swift Swim

Lonely

No Item.

**SPLASH XXXXX  
>XXXXX XXXXX<strong>

Met in **ROUTE 4**(OFFSCREEN), in CHAPTER 3-4: **ROCK ON TO MT. MOON!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>"Well BLUE, finally ready to go 1-on-1?" Said the swimsuited GYM LEADER. The arena was a different version of BROCK's own; the general color was suited to the gym's city; cerulean. When in PEWTER's gym there were diamonds in the pillars, here there were sapphires instead. The platform, still held up by chains, was much thinner, although this was probably for MISTY's advantage; the area that was once a seemingly-bottomless pit was now filled with water, although still terribly lit.<p>

"Of course! Although, don't even think of going easy on me because I'm an OAK." BLUE smirked at MISTY. He had known her personally, also because of his trips with the professor. One could say BILL, MISTY and four other gym leaders were his childhood friends.

Until RED came by.

But nonetheless, on with the battle.

"Don't even think of that. So, what's your policy on POKéMON? Trainers who want to turn pro have to have a policy about Pokémon! What is your approach when you catch Pokémon? My policy is an all-out offensive with water-type Pokémon!" MISTY sent out her POKéMON, and to BLUE's amusement, it was none other than a WARTORTLE.

"I should warn you, I've been dealing with an all-out crazy bastard for what feels like ages, so I've made my policy…" He felt his revolver for luck. He didn't exactly like trusting such things, but his amazing _curbstomp_on BROCK really left an impression for him.

He whipped out his POKéBALL, containing his starter.

"TO TURN YOUR TIDE RIGHT BACK AT YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>PKMN TRAINER BLUE VS GYM LEADER MISTY<strong>

* * *

><p>Sherise Lv. 15 VS. WARTORTLE Lv. 19<p>

* * *

><p>"Later!" Misty instantly backflipped into the water, along with her POKéMON.<p>

_Great, trap or feint? Does she want me in the water or out here?_

In a quick glimpse, they leaped out of the water and shot a pulsating ring of water. Meanwhile it wasn't lightning fast, it was just the right speed to put pressure on you.

Timing himself, he simply said: "Through it." And Sherise understood. Both of them jumped through the loop. More came, and more he jumped. Soon, there were rings colliding with each other from the frequency. The floor starting to get slippery, BLUE was becoming annoyed.

_Fine! Have it your way!_

"WITHDRAW! We're going in!" BLUE grabbed Sherise, and dived in.

"Right!"

_Now where are you, you slippery…_

He closely avoided a shot of WATER GUN, which was nothing more than force underwater.

Which was dangerous.

Outside, WATER GUN doesn't hurt more than an annoying prick to strong shove on a normal human. Underwater, it's like getting hit with invisible dodgeballs, getting pushed around like a gyroscope.

BLUE was barely capable of predicting the attacks, since every shot did make a booming sound upon firing, carried further by sound.

_That's it. She wants to knock me out. That is an instant loss!_

_I've just got to find a way to fire faster, and harder! I've just gotta- !_

Sherise had accidentally cornered them, hitting his side on the wall. The hit made his revolver rattle, which made him grasp for it. He didn't let go, he needed luck now. Sherise looked around, but the water's poor lighting was all part of MISTY's plan.

"You're through!" came the raspy voice of the WARTORTLE, as he was fading into existence in front of them, MISTY holding on.

_Shoot. There's got to be something I can do!_

Glancing at Sherise, he noticed something.

She had a determined look on her face, and a bubbling blue aura was barely, but surely, visible against the cerulean background.

**_BOOM_**

Darkness. He closed his eyes in reflex, but didn't feel anything.

* * *

><p><em>Sherise: Lv. 16!<em>

* * *

><p>Looking up, he saw Sherise, but a different one.<p>

Her light blue color was now an indigo hue. She had wooly ear imitations, and a flared out, equally wooly tail. Three claws protruded from her arms, as did sharp fangs.

However what happened next really astounded him.

Feeling a rush of pulsating, wave-like energy, Sherise's aura became dense, until she was a bubbling form in the water. Then, similar to when one recalls a POKéMON, she became a beam of light, although blue, and dashed around quickly, before shooting towards BLUE's revolver.

He brought it out, and saw it flare out in the same bubbling aura. The cannon fixed itself, two silver spikes coming out the sides. The missing hammer reappeared, its shape that of a wing, like Sherise's ears. The melted handle twisted into the shape of her gust-like tail, and the metal became an indigo blue. Then, a white glove wrapped itself on his hand, and behind it, Sherise's shell appeared as an arm guard.

"A Soul Merge? Now we're talking, MISTY!" WARTORTLE beaconed, and MISTY answered by planting her feet on his shell. Her water shoes got a similar bubbling, yet cerulean aura and transformation, as two small shells appeared besides her feet. The ears and tail appearing on the back, the now-indigo shoes expanded, looking quite hefty.

However, they were just looks. She kicked at him, and a familiar boom came.

BLUE effortlessly blocked it with his armguard. Seeing MISTY go up for air, he knew it was his only chance now. He followed, aiming at her.

_BLUE! Switch it!_

BLUE looked at his arm, and in front of his arm was a concentration of the blue aura, having the size of a POKéBALL, but with wing ears and Sherise's face.

_WATER GUN won't do! Use something else!_

She was speaking to him through his mind.

He looked at his gun, and did the only thing that could be interpreted as switching; he spun the cylinder, and the chambers sparked.

Feeling confident with his new power, he aimed at MISTY, as Sherise sent him an idea.

"_**MEGA SHOT!**_"

He pulled the trigger, and a white fireball of energy shot out of the gun. Even with speed slower to WATER PULSE's, it hit its mark, and literally blew her out of the water. He followed, and quickly got on the platform as the GYM LEADER landed with a thud.

"I see you stand up to your name." MISTY said, getting up, noticing BLUE's aura being the same as his name's. Her shoes' own aura was flickering, the previous hit obviously taking a toll on them both.

"I don't know what's going on, but I assure you, I plan on getting that badge!" BLUE showed off his new acquisition for emphasis, the bubbling energy becoming fiercer.

MISTY kicked out a new WATER PULSE, and ran after it towards BLUE.

_Heh, that is where I…_

He ran too, and waiting to the last moment for the GYM LEADER to strike again, he slid below both the water type attacks and the kick, using the slippery floor to get behind her.

_…Turn the tide!_

He shot another MEGA SHOT, this time at her transformed shoes. This caused her to spin around in place, flopping on her behind a few seconds later. The shoes went back to normal, and the energy burst to transform back into an unconscious WARTORTLE.

MISTY shook her dizziness away, and stood up, accepting BLUE's hand.

"Whew, didn't expect that wild an ending." She brushed her hair off her face.

"You can say that again." He motioned to his gun, which, as if on cue, started deteriorating back into it's broken form, the newly evolved Sherise coming out from her aura-like state.

"Hnnn…" MISTY looked pensive for a moment, but then happily slapped BLUE on the back. "You'll figure it out eventually."

BLUE just chuckled internally at her toothy grin.

Calming down, she took off the badge from her collar, presenting it to BLUE. "All right! You can have the Cascade Badge to show you beat me!"

BLUE looked at his new badge, and then at Sherise, and with a nod, looked back up.

"Thanks."

"Say, BLUE, how about I teach your WARTORTLE the move WATER PULSE?"


	14. C4P5:

-NUGGET BRIDGE, 12:00 A.M.-

* * *

><p>RED sighed in relaxation. He looked back at all the knocked out trainers. And ROCKET GRUNT.<p>

For the… _trouble_, he went through to get there, CERULEAN CITY was a **complete** cakewalk. MISTY took an entirety of _20 seconds in battle._ Redhead goes in water. Follow her. Grab hold of. Have Pizza use you as wire to shock the **shit** out of her and her stupid purple siamese starfish. Practice _VERY_ unnecessary CPR on still conscious body. Get badge from fuming leader. Tell her calling police won't work because _you don't give half a damn about laws_, be them of _physics_ or otherwise.

Look at **that** damn you have.

You won't give it.

You won't even divide it and share it.

Some may call you selfish.

_But you ain't giving them your damn either._

It is your decision who to give the damn to.

You don't have damns to give like the balloon dicks of a _fucking stupid lame clown_ who gets off by watching kids play with _inflated colorful floaty dong_.

_Your damnations are not comparable to their rubber phalluses_. They are far too rare and precious to be given to any douche that walks by.

Or is it phalli?

What were you doing? Oh yes, _BLUE._ Cottage. Right.

Just as soon as RED was about to step out of the bridge, he stopped to hear the weird noise coming from where he was headed. _Sounds like… fluttering?_

As the noise grew louder, it sounded more like stomping. Very rapid stomping. Soon, he saw the source coming from in between the trees.

BLUE came in running, at an inhuman pace, kicking up dust as he ran. His shoes shined like spotlights, although the sun wasn't particularly strong.

Noticing him, the rival jumped past him, skidding to a stop as the shoes shut off.

"What." Was all RED had to ask.

"Prototype running shoes. Actually make you run. Hard to stop. Tiring as hell." BLUE panted, before coughing himself back into shape.

"So I get it you beat the gym?" BLUE started walking backwards through the bridge.

"Are you_ kidding_? I have Pizza and **actual balls**. I wonder what kind of pansy-ass trainers challenge her daily to make her so easy." RED followed.

Ignoring the double entendre, BLUE started trotting. "Yeah, sorry about the whole, well, MT. MOON thing and all."

"No problem. You were right, I was being a bitchy whiner acting like a whiny bitch." RED stopped.

BLUE shook his head. "No way. You had every reason to be angry, while I was yelling about some dumb cave. Still, glad to see you're good."

"I'm _always_ good and amazing. Besides, I let some steam off _with the six MCDONALD NUGGETS._"

BLUE stopped, then ran right at RED and punched him in the gut.

"I forgot to do that."

"Well, now that that's settled, how about we start this rumble." RED smirked back at BLUE, looking entirely normal and not gut-punched.

"Here on the bridge? Won't that be dangerous and destructive?" BLUE knew the answer, and enjoyed that fact.

"Just how I like it."

After all, they still were bros.

He chuckled, before they both yelled out simultaneously:

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>RIVAL BATTLE<strong>_

**PKMN TRAINER RED VS. PKMN TRAINER BLUE**

* * *

><p>"HA HA!" Sebastian came out flying from behind RED, stomping down on the ground sending out an intense, confident grin.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian<p>

Nidorino **M**, the Poison Pin POKéMON

Lv. _23_

Poison Point

Brave

No Item.

**PECK HORN ATTACK**

**DOUBLE KICK POISON STING**

Met at **ROUTE 3** in CHAPTER 3-4: **ROCK ON TO MT. MOON!** At Lv. 6

* * *

><p>"New guy, I see, then let me present you one of mine!" BLUE whipped out a POKéBALL, which bounced and shot it's light upwards.<p>

Out came a figure, which landed on its back, spinning around. It then went into a headspin, then finally jumped to it's roots, staying in a fluid stance.

"Yo, trip the poison outta ya spikes, Lex be in the field!"

* * *

><p>Alexander<p>

Bellsprout **M**, the Flower POKéMON

Lv. _15_

Chlorophyll

Quirky

No Item.

**VINE WHIP GROWTH**

**WRAP SLEEP POWDER**

Met at **ROUTE 25**(OFFSCREEN) in CHAPTER 4-1: **ROCKET IN THE MOON!** At Lv. 13

* * *

><p>Sebastian Lv. 23 vs. Alexander Lv. 15<p>

* * *

><p>"HORN ATTACK, GO!" RED directed, Sebastian charged as his main horn glowed.<p>

BLUE smirked, as did the shut-eye'd BELLSPROUT.

"HAH!" Sebastian charged, however his target had fluidly bent over, making him crash on the bridge.

"Yo 'tackin be weak, meh, how's about ya take it seriouslay?" The plant taunted, keeping its weird dance-like stance up.

"_Tch._" Sebastian easily shook the wood out of his head, although it left a couple lifted planks on the hole.

He shot a look at RED, who nodded.

_You're not playing the stupid trickster card on me, oh no!_

He shot a stream of POISON STINGs at the roots of the grass/poison type from his arm, who jumped over them, _as expected_.

"Got you!" the NIDORINO charged, jumping and spinning through the air with a glowing HORN ATTACK.

"Nope!" The plant spiraled around him, and WRAPped him with his body as he landed.

"Chill out, meh!" He said, as he puffed out a cloud of SLEEP POWDER on Sebastian's face.

A small ounce of suspense settled, but _any drop of it was utterly vanished with RED's grin_.

"FUCK YOUR POSER SHIT!" Sebastian roared, hitting Alexander directly with the blunt side of his horn, as it sparked bright orange. If the Flower POKéMON had some form of skull, the embedding of the horn's shape on his forehead would've been grotesque.

But alas, it wasn't.

"That's not chill, brah…" the BELLSPROUT loosened its grip, and fell unconscious on the ground.

"Huh, I see you've got yourself a student there." BLUE remarked, recalling his POKéMON.

"But of course! I knew from the moment I met him, he was going to be _simply_ badass!" Both trainer and POKéMON made the same gestures.

BLUE laughed, before sending out his next POKéMON. "Come on! Circe!"

With a shrill cry, the now evolved Bird POKéMON flared its wings out. "How do ya like me now!"

* * *

><p>Circe<p>

Pidgeotto **F**, the Bird POKéMON

Lv. _18_

Keen Eye

Brave

No Item.

**GUST SAND-ATTACK**

**TACKLE QUICK ATTACK**

Met at **ROUTE 1**(OFFSCREEN) in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** At Lv. 2

* * *

><p>Sebastian Lv. 23 vs. Circe Lv. 18<p>

* * *

><p>"Now where's thah flyin' junk SPEAROW? I'm all rehdy to giv'er a one-two!" Circe said, making her wings into fists and boxing the air. She was oblivious to current events, as was the rest of BLUE's team.<p>

RED winced slightly, then talked. "She's… **_dead._**"

Her eyes widened as she froze, then settled on the ground, looking down.

"_…Tch._ Figures." The PIDGEOTTO took flight, her animosity sizzled out.

"Don't worry, _Featherhead_, I'm more than enough challenge for **YOU**!" Sebastian took initiative by shooting twin streams of POISON STINGs.

"GUST! Go!" BLUE commanded as Circe spun out of the way. She batted her wings, sending a small tornado of slicing wind in Sebastian's way.

The Poison Pin POKéMON took the attack full on, standing proud with an intense grin, even as small cuts appeared on his face and sides.

"HAH! This is nothing!" As the wind dissipated, Sebastian's long horn glowed, and he burst through the air with his PECK attack.

"Shoot!" Circe tried to roll away, but the surprise got her, taking the hit. She responded by QUICK ATTACKing him back.

He grabbed on, not even wincing to the force of the curves she took as they both speeded to the ground.

Both POKéMON crashed down, sending a few splinters flying and leaving a mark. Circe tried to take off, but she was impeded by Sebastian's grip.

"Bad move, _TWEETY!_" The NIDORINO slammed Circe's head into the bridge, and fired his POISON STING at point blank, ensuring full power and effect.

"Stupid lil'…" Circe complained as she jumped off, making distance. She felt the weakening poison affect her.

"Come on! QUICK ATTACK!" BLUE commanded. She tried to QUICK ATTACK, but it came out more like a rushed TACKLE, which Sebastian merely sidestepped to.

"We're done here." He said. Once again with the blunt side of his horn, he HORN ATTACKed her back, sending her tumbling forwards to RED's feet.

Staying wobbly on her feet, she forced all her concentration on staying conscious. "Friggin'… dammit…"

But the poison won over. She flopped unceremoniously on the ground.

"Man, that's a tough one you got." BLUE recalled Circe. He momentarily looked at her POKéBALL, but decided she'd be okay.

"I'm just like him, like you said!" both of them mirrored actions again, cockily crossing their arms.

"Right. Let's go, HERO!" The POKéBALL bounced and released the small Mouse POKéMON.

"I-I'll try!" she said, looking at the comparatively big POKéMON.

* * *

><p>Hero<p>

Rattata **F**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _16_

Run Away

Naive

No Item.

**THIEF TAIL WHIP**

**QUICK ATTACK HYPER FANG**

Met in _ROUTE 22_(OFFSCREEN), in CHAPTER 2-1: **ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** at Lv. 2

* * *

><p>Sebastian Lv. 23 vs. Hero Lv. 16<p>

* * *

><p>"HYPER FANG!" BLUE started, Hero dashing off with amazing speed.<p>

Sebastian blocked, his arm's tough hide barely got a scratch as the RATTATA's fang got stuck.

"Be serious!" He kicked the normal-type up, sending her spinning, already KO'd then spun and ended his super effective DOUBLE KICK combo.

"Well, that went well." He recalled Hero. _I think I get it now. By having less POKéMON, they get more experience than a full team._

"Here we go then… KALLIKRATES!" throwing the ball into the air, the now-spectacled Butterfly POKéMON flew into battle.

"I've looking forward to make your acquaintance in battle." He said, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

><p>Kallikrates<p>

Butterfree** M**, the Butterfly POKéMON

Lv. _19_

Compoundeyes

Relaxed

No Item.

**CONFUSION STRING SHOT  
>HARDEN SLEEP POWDER<strong>

Met in **VIRIDIAN FOREST**(OFFSCREEN), in CHAPTER 2-3: **MAKING LIKE A TREE AND LEAFGREEN!** at Lv. 4

* * *

><p><em>I hate to admit, but I'm getting tired. How about…<em>

Sebastian jumped back, standing between RED and Charles. He grabbed the latter by her nape, and gave her a thumbs up and a grin.

"Your turn! Show them what you've got!"

"Whaaat?"

He threw her. She flipped and flopped and landed, skidding on her rump.

"Uh… Really?" She looked back at her team, only to receive four thumbs-ups and two stupid, toothy smiles, from her trainer and poison type teammate.

* * *

><p>Charles<p>

Charmeleon **F**, the Flame POKéMON

Lv. _23_

Blaze

Bashful

No Item.

**MEGA KICK GROWL**

**EMBER METAL CLAW**

Met in **PALLET TOWN**, in CHAPTER 1-1: **READY, AIM, FIRERED!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Charles Lv. 23 vs. Kallikrates Lv. 19<p>

* * *

><p>As Charles got up and set into a fighting stance, Kallikrates set off a SUPERSONIC wave. The fire type clenched her head, as the Butterfly POKéMON spread a coat of SLEEP POWDER.<p>

"EMBER it away!" RED commanded for once, and Charles followed, her eyes still shut. The powder turned into a small coat of fire, landing on her and hurting her slightly.

"Now, CONFUSION!" BLUE retorted, and the bug/flying type's glasses shined as his telekinetic attack lashed out at Charles. Meanwhile physically all that happened was that his eyes shined a pink glow, in the psychic sense, what was happening was something similar to that of a hand that gripped the CHARMELEON's head tightly.

"Let's try this again!" Kallikrates claimed, as he dove for Charles with SLEEP POWDER ready.

"METAL CLAW him out!" Her trainer yelled out, and Charles shook herself out as she timed her attack. Just as he flew by her, she used his speed against him and attacked him with orange-shining steel claws.

Kallikrates fought to stabilize himself, adjusting his glasses once more upon doing so. "I see your insecurity isn't backed up by your strength."

"Hm?" Charles glanced up at the bug type, a nervous sweatdrop running across her face. Her body slightly pulsed red, a power boost granted by her last attack.

"To paraphrase, your lack of confidence is merely mental, as you are as capable as your companions."

"Y-You think so?"

"Enough talk! Let's go! MEGA KICK!" RED planted. His POKéMON got startled, but quickly dashed for the BUTTERFREE.

"HARDEN before it hits!" Kallikrates nodded, and wrapped himself in his wings as the attacker came fast.

Charles jumped, and swiftly punted the Butterfly POKéMON with a glowing leg. The target fell into a roll, finally spreading his wings, revealing a KO'd POKéMON.

Charles gave a relieved sigh, as Sebastian yelled, "GREAT JOB, SIS! HOT STUFF!"

She gave a quizzical look back at him.

_Sis?_

RED exclaimed, "**FOUR TO NONE**! NOT DOING SO WELL, ARE WE BLUE?"

"Simple experience spreading. Not that you'd care about that, of course." BLUE smirked, as he recalled the unconscious BUTTERFREE.

"Time for my secret weapon!"

Charles gave it another try and pleaded to her team, but once again was met with the _**x4 thumbs up + x2 dumb smile combo!**_.

"Come on! DRACO!" A figure came out of the blinding red light.

"IMMA KILL U BITCHES SOO HAERD" roared out the MAGIKARP.

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

Magikarp **M**, the Fish POKéMON

Lv. _16(+1337 forevra)_

MTOhERFuCKNIG NNIJA

Lonely

AWSEOME MUUSTACHE.

**SPLASH TACKLE  
>BE TEH COLO OEN SAMCK YO BITHC UP<strong>

Met in **ROUTE 4**(OFFSCREEN), in CHAPTER 3-4: **ROCK ON TO MT. MOON!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Charles Lv. 23 vs. Draco Lv. 16(+1337 forevra)<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>…Seriously.<em> MEGA KICK." RED stated, entirely serious. _What the shit is this._

Charles ran once more, trying to kick the Fish POKéMON, but sudedenyl it wsa gon wit his SUPER COLO SPLASH NNIJA SKILLZ.

Charles looked quickly behind her, and instinctively swiped at the flopping POKéMON, but jesus at teh nikkel of tiem it fukkin jupmued adn flippped liek wooosssh outta teh wae and mlaost landid on teh chramelen butt she jumped out of the way as well.

"What the hell is that?" RED yelled, looking at the ridiculously wesoma MAGIKARP.

Charles tried to METAL CLAW him again, but teh supra pimp mgiakarp wus got behnid her and tacklad her for liek 3000000000 ponits of dmaage

She now took another approach and launched EMBER, buht teh mkigapr WZU TeH COLO OEN adn brosh it fof ahnd splashed bkac, boucning adn SAMCKING YO BITHC UP hre n teh face for 600000000000000000000 pinocchios od damsge makin sa muhc dmaegg as kliretaskl wihtout bin a pusys buttflye

"COME ON!" Sebastian yelled out, as teh supar AaAWSEOME MUUSTACHE lte mhi use teh SUPAR SAMCK YO BITHC UP X4 COMBO!i!i!11! anid he dose 1200000000000+finintein DMAGEA!11!1IO1111! but the fira typo wshoosh awae ahnd teh supra colo nnija magikrap fell doen,,, dehn het chramleeon slicde anda dehn teg mgikarap wshoooopsh tooo dan ddi teh tackle butt teh cremolean felled bellog adn norrally avoded teh dum shorely dne rtied to kcik tub the MTOhERFuCKNIG NNIJA  
>MAHGIKRAP wus too WSHOOOHOSHOOSH behdin her auhnd hewn hse tires to atash ihm eh was TEH COLO OEN ahnd felled ohn her faec adhn did teh mtoHerfUcknig prioutetes n shti anud WUS TEH STARR forte 12000000000 moar amadeg<p>

"GET OFF!" Charles screamed, frenetically shaking and clawing and running around, trying to git teh supra colo MKPGIAR FOF HRE butt hes dehn jupmued awae ahunda SAMCK YO BITHC UP hre in teh faec agen fro 696969lolololool eggmads nd hse fallad doen ahnd eh ddi teh MTOhERFuCKNIG JIg WHIT RUDED DNACE MOOBS ahund pwned here wen che hit hre hed on the abridged lolol liek a dum bithc lolol

RED facepalmed. He recalled Charles into her POKéBALL with an orange beam of light as she was thrown to him by the MGIKRAPA.

IM BE DON HEER BITHCES sed the mapkirga as eh wehnt abck_**Can't switch, you lame flopping moron.**_

Pizza appeared in front of Draco, out of a DOUBLE TEAM, her **AMAZING** shades cancelling out all the _unintelligible bullshit_ that radiated from every reaction that retard made.

* * *

><p>Pizza<p>

Pikachu **F**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _24_

Static

Serious

**AMAZING** shades.

**THUNDERSHOCK MEGA PUNCH  
>DOUBLE TEAM THUNDER WAVE<strong>

Met in **VIRIDIAN FOREST**, in CHAPTER 3-1: **LIGHTNING THE FOREST!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Pizza Lv. 24 vs. Draco Lv. 16<p>

* * *

><p>"Bitch learn your place!" the Fish POKéMON SPLASHed twice, bouncing higher into the air.<p>

_I could say the same thing about you._ She thought, holding up a fist surrounded by light that gleamed off her, once again, **AMAZING** shades.

They are very **AMAZING**. There should be no need for more reminders of that. There will be no more talk of her shades' **AMAZING**ness.

Pizza instantly appeared once more above Draco, using her DOUBLE TEAM as a means of lightning-speed movement, then slugged the water type down into the bridge, THUNDER WAVEs following him down.

Before the instant they connected, Pizza appeared again, absorbing them and redirecting them into a **THUNDER WAVE-CHARGED MEGA PUNCH COMBO!** She gripped his AWSEOME MUUSTACHE**CHEAP PIECE OF SHIT** and ripped it off with the inertia from the hit. The obviously unconscious POKéMON rolled defeated at BLUE's feet.

That battle just now? 2 seconds.

"…Huh. I guess it should've been natural that something so ridiculous as Draco's power whisker things would've been negated by something as equally ridiculous as your shades." He said. _And a ridiculously powerful PIKA… Oh wait. Right Draco was only strong due to the whiskers, without them he was just a MAGIKARP. Still, let's see how she holds up._

"Look who's talking, _starshades._" RED retorted, as Pizza positioned herself in front of him, facing BLUE, and his last POKéMON.

"Those are as **AMAZING** as yours, and you know it."

"Ridiculous."

"Ridiculous**ly AMAZING**?"

"Yes, but _no more talk about that_."

"Right, I'm sure you know who's LAST!" BLUE threw his last POKéBALL into the air. Instead of the normal red beam of light, what came out was a form with a bubbling blue aura, which landed into a spin that made it seem like a blob. The form broke to a stand, showing herself to be Sherise, as the aura spiraled away from her.

* * *

><p>Sherise<p>

Wartortle **F**, the Turtle POKéMON

Lv. _19_

Torrent

Careful

No Item.

**MEGA KICK MEGA PUNCH**

**WATER PULSE WITHDRAW**

Met in **PALLET TOWN**, in CHAPTER 1-1: **READY, AIM, FIRERED!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>"Ready to go." She calmly said. Both POKéMON stared each other down, and saw similar determination in their eyes.<p>

"Heh." Pizza smirked, mildly surprising RED, who along with Sebastian, continued his confident grin.

* * *

><p>Pizza Lv. 24 vs. Sherise Lv. 19<p>

* * *

><p>Sherise immediately started blowing out WATER PULSEs in different directions, making obstacles for Pizza's DOUBLE TEAM dashing. However, instead of doing so, she responded by mirroring her water rings with her own, advancing while shooting out THUNDER WAVEs.<p>

Upon getting close enough, she used DOUBLE TEAM to get behind Sherise, but the Turtle POKéMON easily predicted her and WITHDREW, blocking the attempted MEGA PUNCH, then quickly shooting out a MEGA KICK from her shell which the Mouse POKéMON barely had time to guard against.

She was sent flying backwards, Sherise following by spinning in her shell while shooting water to slicken the floor.

Pizza recovered mid air and DOUBLE TEAMed on top of the spinning water type.

Using THUNDERSHOCK to startle and attack with added power from the water, she jumped off as her foe lost control, tripping with the raised planks caused from earlier.

Both POKéMON stood. They had easily drained each other in seconds, and saw that in their eyes.

The next shot would be decisive.

Of course, Pizza had the advantage.

Something sparked.

The blue bubbling aura came back, surrounding Sherise. She held a confident look as she lowered to a four-legged stance behind the hole, as if daring Pizza.

_It's that power again… !_

BLUE made the connection between the two events, while RED just watched excitedly.

_I think I get it now! When she's determined to win… When Sherise wants to win from impossible odds, this energy appears. I don't know what it is… but…_

_We'll win!_

Pizza charged all she had into her MEGA PUNCH, and dashed. She had no energy to DOUBLE TEAM anymore, relying on her tired legs to run fast enough.

Sherise did the same with the concentrated ball of water in her mouth. Her full power manifested, as strength that could tear iron flowed.

It was only them and their foe.

Pizza leaped.

Sherise shot.

**Everything froze at that second.**

It flew through the air.

They saw as the parts fell with a thud.

Everyone's excitement turned into horrified paralysis.

She stepped back from the hole in the bridge.

BLUE looked down at his POKéMON, seeing the water mixing with the blood.

RED stared blankly, until a startling explosion of crystal called him out. He numbly reached for Pizza's POKéBALL, but feeling it, dropped it into the puddle of blood.

He slowly turned his gaze downwards.

There she stared at him.

**Her shades off a few feet from her.**

**Pizza's jawless head.**

He was already falling down.

BLUE's head hit the bridge, as RED assaulted him in a blind rage.

**"RED! S-STOP!"  
>"ɥɐ ɥɐ ɥɐ¡"<strong>

**"WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HER?"  
>"ʍɥʎ¿¡ ʍɥʎ pıp ʎon ʞıןן ɥǝɹ¿¡"<strong>

A bright orange aura exploded around him. RED easily overwhelmed his rival, pinning him down.

**"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"  
>"ıʇ ʍɐs ou dnɹdoɹǝ¡ ı ɥɐʇǝ ʎon ¡"<strong>

**"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"  
>"ı pıpu,ʇ po ɐuuʎɥʇıub ʇo ʎon¡"<strong>

The aura changed slowly to a dark red, as BLUE's blood mingled with RED's tears.

**"IT ISN'T FAIR! YOU HAVEN'T LOST ANYONE!"  
>"ıʇ ısu,ʇ ɟɐıɹ¡ ʎon ɥɐʌǝu,ʇ ןosʇ ɐuʎouǝ¡"<strong>

**"YES I HAVE!"**

RED snapped up, the aura dispersing.

"…"

_"…Yes I have."_

"…"

RED rolled off to his side, both staring back into the sky.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

With that, he held his eyes and let out a scream, filled with grief.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-CHAPTER 4 PART 5: FAREWELL COMMANDER-<em>**

**PIZZA:**

**DEAD**

**Lv. 5 – Lv. 24**


	15. C5P1: WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT!

-?, ?:?-

* * *

><p>"So, the captured runt has died…" said a large being, cast over by shadows.<p>

The room was large and circular. It towered over the island, the only thing standing above it being the large, inactive volcano. From the outside, it seemed no different than the rest of the building. However, from the inside, it contrasted radically to the ambience outside, especially to those sensitive to it.

Purple lines spiraled in from all directions, drawing attention to the monster in the middle. No light was to be found inside, as if all swallowed by the mutant's empty, **black** eyes. No light, except for the lines of energy. The stench of blood and death filled the air, a pleasing aroma to the most vicious of beings.

Before the beast kneeled another, slightly more regular POKéMON. Its mouth held an enormous amount of teeth, all just as sharp. Bones shaped into spikes sprouted out of its wings, which literally did absorb light, darkness blacker than space licking at the color around. His eyes glowed an unnatural yellow and red, only a more diabolical abomination not intimidated by them.

"Indeed. The commander… has died. The rate… at which these two… humans… advance, is, needless to say… alarming... Both in strength… and spirit…" spoke a second, chilling voice. "To hear that one does capture a captain… and afterwards, defeats my assigned spiritual… is something… you should look upon."

"Are you telling me how to rule my land?"

"Of course not, my sir… I _merely_ suggest… to control this threat… before it becomes too… _powerful_…" He shook slightly, fearing his superior.

"It is of no importance. Do not fret, Anilibus, our time is near. Soon enough, the dark spirits of this world will join us, along with all other opposition. For now, you must regroup your troops, and accompany your assigned spiritual back to the center. It is all a matter of time, until the Death Haze reaps enough souls for our reign."

"…Right, sir."

"Begone."

A purple light spiraled around the dark being, forming a bubble, and disappearing him away.

696E746572657374696E6700

"Hm?"

  
><p>

"You mean the trainers?"

"Is there ever a time you needn't be so cryptic?"

  
><br>  
><p>

"Hm? And why?"

  
><br>  
>00<p>

"…"

4661726577656C6C2E00

The large monster looked perplexed at an illusion of his… controller, but shook it off as he beckoned another line of energy to take him away.

* * *

><p><span>-INDIGO PLATEAU, 12:00 P.M.-<span>

* * *

><p>"Have you even thought, <em>for a single second, the repercussions of something so reckless?<em>" the red-headed man almost yelled out.

"Indeed I have, boy. For two years, in fact, and believe me, now is a crucial time. _Do you not think so?_" The bald scientist said, completely calm through the monitor.

"**No!** We _know_ ROCKET is starting to move, while LORELEI is still in retreat! We even lost support of Unovan forces! How could causing this much damage be even _slightly_ smart?" he sliced the air with his hand, fiercely fighting to stay calm. Losing, obviously.

"But you answered your own riddle already, boy. Our bad state is more of a reason to act before they do. To deplete their armies while distracted would be a move of a genius. _Do you not think so?_" He kept calm.

"The reason _why_ we battle them is to protect our nation, not to kill them too! What about the people who'd lose their homes? The Laboratory? You might even wake the Frozen Celestial!" He finally exploded.

"They're naught but fairytale, boy, why do you fear them such? And even then, I've made sure my people would not be harmed. Rather thought out, _do you not think so?_" He stated, fully knowing he's admitting to dealing behind his superiors' backs.

"What do you… Oh no, you couldn't have told the town already of this? _Do you even know what you're doing anymore?_" He slammed a fist on his desk, leaving a dent.

"I do."

"_Then give me one reason not to have you captured and behind bars._" He hissed at his senior.

"Do you really think you have the power at this moment? Have we forgotten just who is the one with the button here? Quite an important detail, _do you not think so?_"

"…Do. **Not.** Act. Without. Permission. Got it?" he finally relented, feeling defeated.

"Of course." And so he disconnected.

LANCE laid back on his seat, the creak it gave bringing him a further headache. He reached for a bottle of pills he had, among many other, but was stopped midway by the sound of another connection.

"LANCE." Up on screen was a blond, ripped man. He looked serious, yet pleased, more so than the previous man.

"This better be good news, Surge." He almost growled at him, barely keeping himself.

The Unovan showed an USB, which he proceeded to connect. Receiving the file, two windows appeared on his screen. One showed an amber-headed, serious-looking man, and the other a confident, hat-wearing man.

"RED and BLUE, huh. What about them?" Lance asked, cooling down.

"I'm surprised you haven't been told about this. They've both shown talent, _the kind we need._" He stated, leaving space for a reaction.

"You mean…?"

"BLUE, according to MISTY, effectuated a Soul Merge in battle. Whether it was on purpose or not is to be determined. RED, according to intel, is capable of causing Soul Boost unconsciously, without even being in contact with his spirits." He stated, as if reading a script.

"Hmm…"

"_Not to mention_ they both defeated BROCK with ineffective POKéMON."

"You may be right."

"Should I contact them soon?"

LANCE shook his head. "Not yet. Remember why we opt to wait, at least until they've made their own way to be trained as official warriors."

"Fine. Although, I want to point out RED also successfully defeated what may have been an EXECUTIVE. Not to mention he had captured a commander of Dioscorus's ranks." Surge persisted.

"You should still wait. We mustn't involve unrelated people in this battle." He tried to close.

"…You know, I _still_ think it'd be more efficient to draft trainers. This 'battle' will soon turn into war, and you know this."

"Surge, although I condone appreciating your past and culture, I insist this is not what I, nor the Elite Four, have agreed upon. You know this." He finished, but any response was cut short by three simultaneous connections.

"LANCE." Said an elderly, serious woman.

"Champion." Said a girl in a kimono.

"Sir." Said a third female, with what looked like a battle suit.

"I get it this is about the two trainers rising, right?" LANCE asked to the three of them.

"Indeed it is. However, you do seem to have been well informed." Said the short-haired girl. A collection of colorful fumes surrounded her and the background.

"_Something else_." The quiet girl stated, surrounded by darkness.

"I see it is something we have all sensed. Quite coincidental." The old woman added.

"Something else?" Surge said, allowing them to continue.

"_Empty_." The dark-blue haired girl said.

"What?" LANCE started to get irritated again.

"We seem to all have sensed a spiritual aura, one that is not usual in the slightest." The second girl started.

"Yes, this one seems rather, hollow, and a clearness of infinite white. Quite odd, yes."

"_I have not sensed whiteness._"

"Indeed, I have not either."

"What do you mean by 'empty'? How is that possible?" LANCE inquired.

"_Marbles._"

"Yes. Think of our souls as marbles. The color of our souls is the color of the streak, the kind its shape. Quite correct metaphor, psychic."

"And you're saying this spirit, is just a white, empty marble, in this sense?" LANCE asked.

"Indeed."

"Do you know where it is?"

"_No._"

"Not quite."

"None of us has been able to a certain a location, but if I had to infer, I'd say it is on the West side, since you were able to sense it better, lady."

"Refer to me by my name. Quite rude of you."

"I apologize."

"Look, I get its odd, but I believe we have more pressing matters than looking for _glass balls_. ERIKA, Surge, I leave it to you to plan what to do with RED and BLUE." LANCE finished abruptly, cutting off the connection.

He swallowed a fistful of pills with water.

"I need a break."


	16. C5P2: BRINGING AN END TO THE SHADOWS

-ROUTE 6, 3:10 P.M.-

* * *

><p>This is definitely proof you have fire in your veins. Why else would this rain suck so much?<p>

It had been a _shitty_ night followed by a _shittier_ day for RED. After killing off a couple ROCKETs doing _who the hell cares_ on CERULEAN, he decided to go out next morning. Cue murderous nightmares all night. He then got greeted by a harsh thunderstorm from early morning to the present moment. The man in ROUTE 5 had blocked off the grass to 'protect the fauna.' He _considered_ disregarding the fence, but he really _didn't_ feel like it.

In fact, he didn't feel like anything. He just went on, feeling frozen.

It felt like every time he breathed, the world moved farther away.

His precious world.

Sebastian had instead pretty much taken the role of team leader and motivator, never failing to show a confident grin or cocky smirk, always yelling about looking to the future, about looking forward to new challenges.

Charles, well, Charles was middle ground. She tried her best to stay true to RED's words.

**_Why look back when you should be looking forward?_**

But it was so hard to move on. She had already made herself a solid part of their team. How do you not feel a hole _that _present?

Everything just seemed to spill down with the rain.

"Well, here we are, men! ROUTE 6!" Sebastian declared brightly, over the black, thunderous sky.

"It's… nice…" mumbled Charles, not even paying attention.

RED's coat flew out as strong winds pulled it open. He silently walked past Sebastian, who made his way through the howling gusts with Charles in tow.

Until he shoved a hand on their face, that is.

"…"

"…"

"_…Someone's here._" Sebastian started.

"Get out!" Came a low voice, as a bright light shone through the grass, cutting it even and_ barely_ missing Sebastian.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Sebastian spun and delivered a kick, which the aggressor blocked with a rock-hard arm.

The POKéMON countered faster than Sebastian, impeding his DOUBLE KICK by _throwing coins_ at his face.

He rubbed his face as the figure jumped out of range. "Guh! You cheapass! Who the hell do you think you are, attacking men out of the blue?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Look who's talking.<em> You don't fool me, you have Dioscorus' stench all over you. That rat's men are not welcome here!" said the feline POKéMON, now identified from the dark.

* * *

><p>There stood a MEOWTH, but not the usual, nimble-looking kind. His fur was rough and messy, a head of hair-like fur partially hiding the broken coin on his forehead. He had an old, burnt match on his mouth. He also wore some kind of thread as a collar or tie and damaged gloves, smaller than they should be for him, although that may be because of his physique. Meanwhile his legs were relatively slimmer, his upper body showed clear muscles, rather unusual for the inactive life of a MEOWTH, all adding up to an unnatural height, standing a foot taller than average. The explanation for this may be what his most outstanding attribute was; his face had various scars all around it. His chin had a slice reaching to his lip, another one running across the bridge of his nose. His ear had a triangular piece missing, and his eyes wore symmetrical scars on their eyelids. He gave the air of a worn battler, his frown showing tempered anger.<p>

"Tch! You think we're goin' under that thing? _**DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!**_" Sebastian lunged at the Scratch Cat POKéMON.

"_**DON'T LIE!**_" He lunged too, both locking into a power struggle.

The MEOWTH's power was disproportionate, even with its built body; Sebastian _still_ outsized him by far, yet they seemed to be equal in strength.

Until he got serious.

"RRRRGH!" The MEOWTH's muscles visibly grew as blood pumped into them, his teeth's grit snapping the match in two.

"What?" The Poison Pin POKéMON was suddenly_ lifted_, then thrown at RED and Charles.

As they rolled away and mud flew everywhere, the normal-type dashed after him.

"Rgh! Eat this!" Sebastian got up on one knee and aimed his arm at the aggressor, shooting out POISON STINGs.

Except he didn't.

"Shit, why won't it- Woah!" the brightened and elongated claws of the MEOWTH swirled like wind in the dark, as the NIDORINO evaded the attacks.

_CLANG!_

Sebastian fell back as claw met claw in front of him.

"I don't… I won't let you!" Charles growled as they collided, light reflecting on their eyes.

She swiped at his legs with a MEGA KICK, lifting him from the ground. She followed with an EMBER.

Except she didn't either.

As her eyes widened in shock, Sebastian jumped over her and rammed into the MEOWTH mid-air with a HORN ATTACK.

As the foe rolled, spitting out blood, he sneered. "Shit. I won't go easy on you!"

His claws glowed as he back flipped away from them. Both members of Team Fire waited with their guards up.

"Take this! Drill MISSILE!" he ran up to them, then pounced into a spin, light spiraling around him.

Meanwhile Charles jumped away, Sebastian stood and braced himself, as his horn glowed again.

Both POKéMON clashed, as the MEOWTH seemed to grind into the poison-type's horn.

Meanwhile both seemed to keep the same strength, Sebastian had an advantage over the Scratch Cat; his horn was a_ thing_ that was _single_ and not a _thing_ that was a _bunch of things_ put together. His horn wedged itself into the claws.

"Huh?" He was kept up in the air by his momentum, as Sebastian swung him into the ground. As he bounced, he kicked him up into the air, roaring out "TAKE THIS!"

Making a huge leap off the ground. Sebastian actually flew above him, and with the power of gravity, he fell like a boulder on him.

"**JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM _KIIIIIIIIICK!_**"

Planting him into the ground, Sebastian jumped off as a GREAT BALL fell on the unconscious attacker.

* * *

><p><em>1, 2, 3… Click!<em>

_MEOWTH was caught!_


	17. C5P3: A HEROIC SIGHT

-S.S. ANNE, 6:30 P.M.-

* * *

><p>Storms really suck he hears them say. Then why is it such a welcome sight?<p>

BLUE sat beside a window, wearing a white suit over a blue shirt, both sent to him by his gramps. He was told to go there once he could, to get some 'cultural enrichment'.

_All I get in this boat is time to kick myself harder._

After heading out from CERULEAN as fast as possible, accidentally messing up a man's house by throwing a PIDGEY through it, (it got better) he went through the underground pass to VERMILION.

At which point shit flushed him down the toilet.

Having pissed off some moron BUG CATCHER, Alexander managed to get himself killed by his own attacks, dropping into the pond and drowning all chance of survival.

After reaping divine punishment on the kid, (he'll get better in a few years) he was slapped in the face with an oddly refreshing thunderstorm. Apart from the thunder. He really didn't like any kind of thunder. As in '**totally a thing BLUE is scared of**' disliking.

_Still, we've got to move on, right?_

Next day, he woke up to find a run away letter from Kallikrates.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dearest BLUE,<strong>_

As of today, I have adjudicated for departing from your team. It was not by a blame sight a rebarbative experience, withal; I simply cannot conceive myself being impelled to tucker out foes in an approximate future. I want to live a respectable, prolonged life with a family of my own, as incongruous as it may seem, and I have come to the conclusion that my leave would serve greater purpose to both of us, as I credit the thought that there must be some far more apposite POKéMON for combating. Still, you and the fellows will always be in my thoughts, and I'll be evemore grateful of you for taking care of me during my metamorphosis.

Unfeignedly, Kallikrates.

* * *

><p>He spent the rest of the day catching new members to his team and getting everyone up to speed.<p>

Come 6:00, he battled a few people on the boat, and is now on an unoccupied cabin, waiting for the party to stop and say he's done with it. _No wonder BILL didn't even want to come here._

Still, its not like he hasn't been busy remembering him.

His horrible howls.

His eyes, filled with black rage.

Hopefully they'll patch things up. Can't think of a journey without a competent riv-_click_

BLUE looked up to see a girl timidly peeking out of the door. She wore an orange vest over a white dress, and a green beret. She looked flustered, muttering out a quick "_I'msorry!_" before being stopped by BLUE.

"You have POKéBALLs. This means you're a trainer, right?" He said, motioning to the POKéBALLS on her belt.

"W-well they're my f-father's but-"

"Good enough for me." He said, while looking directly at her green eyes.

They stood still, waiting for a response from each other. "W-"

"Our eyes have met. You know what this means, right?" BLUE said, wanting to get to action.

"W-what?"

"We must battle. Three vs. three, by the way. But first, your name?"

"B-Bianca. Bianca Bellamy."

"BLUE Oak. Nice to battle you."

* * *

><p><em>TRAINER BATTLE<em>

PKMN TRAINER BLUE vs. PKMN TRAINER Bianca

* * *

><p>They both walked out to the hallway.<p>

"Go, Rhea!" BLUE sent out a spinning POKéBALL, revealing a SANDSHREW inside.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Rhea<p>

Sandshrew **F**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _18_

Sand Veil

Mild

No Item.

**SCRATCH SAND-ATTACK  
>DEFENSE CURL XXXXX<strong>

Met at **ROUTE 11**(OFFSCREEN) before CHAPTER 5-2: BRINGING AN END TO THE SHADOWS at Lv. 15

* * *

><p>"A-alright…!" Bianca looked at her POKéBALLs, as if expecting the right POKéMON to jump out on its own.<p>

"I-I choose you!" she threw the POKéBALL, and from it emerged a POKéMON BLUE never saw before.

"'Ey…" said the Devious POKéMON. It was a purple, cat-like POKéMON. It beared pink markings on its eyes, and its tail was shaped like a scythe.

* * *

><p>Rhea Lv. 18 vs. ? Lv. 16<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, I don't know what this is, but… Let's wait for it. DEFENSE CURL!" BLUE commanded, as Rhea compacted herself to a ball.<p>

"Umm, use- use Fury Swipes!" Bianca kindof-ordered, the cat nimbly sprinting over and trying to swipe at the SANDSHREW, but it only resulted in its claws getting broken up.

"That was duuuuumb…" the cat drawled.

"Now SCRATCH!"

"Hah!" The Mouse POKéMON followed by striking the feline POKéMON with her own claws.

The cat was sent flying up in the air, but landed perfectly and quietly.

"Um, um, Grass Knot!" she flustered out.

"What? Come back!" BLUE was confused, but –Grass-obviously didn't mean good things for his SANDSHREW.

"Pursuit!"

As Rhea was being pulled in by the red light, the purple cat jumped and slashed at the light, and seemed to actually hit with an audible sound.

_This is new, this is certainly new!_

"Um, did- did I win?" Bianca asked, confused and inexperienced.

"No, but it is a good sign for you that your enemy is forced to switch." BLUE helpfully said.

_Well, most of the time._

"Let's go, Draco!"

"HEE HEE HEE HOO HOO HOO" came from the GYARADOS.

The very particular

Weird

Creepy

GYARADOS.

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

Gyarados? **M**, the Creepy Fucker POKéMON

Lv. _25_

Intimidate

Lonely

Stupid hat.

**SPLASH DRAGON RAGE  
>BITE SECRET POWER<strong>

Met at **ROUTE 4**(OFFSCREEN), in CHAPTER 3-4: ROCK ON TO MT. MOON! at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Gyarados? Lv. 25 vs. ? Lv. 16<p>

* * *

><p>"What the fuuuuuuck…" the cat had to say about this.<p>

"HOO HOO HOO HAA HAA HAA" the weird thing suddenly appeared behind his foe, staring at him with soulless eyes.

"W-"

**_Motherfucking jig with all these rude dance moves._**That is what he did on top of the cat, making it simply faint at the crazy brash movements displayed before him, before BLUE called him back.

"Uh, Umm, what was that?" A nervous Bianca said, as she recalled the POKéMON.

"I'm sorry. I don't know _whatever_on earth compelled me to send HIM out." BLUE said, as he tossed another POKéBALL in the field.

_I do insist, BLUE, do release that mind-controlling POKéMON. It is bad for your health. _The Psychic type said, telepathically of course.

* * *

><p>Archimedes<p>

Kadabra **M**, the Psi POKéMON

Lv. _26_

Inner Focus

Gentle

_Super cereal spoon._

**REFLECT CONFUSION  
>RECOVER PSYBEAM<strong>

Met at **ROUTE 24**(OFFSCREEN) before CHAPTER 4-1: ROCKET IN THE MOON! At Lv. 10

* * *

><p>"I don't think so." Said BLUE, looking at his POKéMON.<p>

"U-um? What do you mean?" said Bianca, confused at the sudden response.

"Nothing. Go on."

"A-alright!"

She threw out a black and green POKéBALL, which interested BLUE for a second. From the dark releasing ray, came an extremely furry POKéMON. It batted its wings joyfully, its beady eyes barely peeking out of the furball. It had a prominent pink nose with a black heart.

Once again, BLUE was perplexed at the unknown POKéMON.

* * *

><p>Archimedes Lv. 26 vs. ? Lv. 24<p>

* * *

><p>"A-air cutter!" the bat swung its wings with a smile, sending out a glowing wave.<p>

"REFLECT, go!" BLUE ordered.

_No need to use your voice._Archimedes said, while setting up a glass-like barrier that visibly weakened the hit.

The Bat POKéMON's heart-marking shone bright pink, as it dived for Archimedes with a gleeful "Wee!"

_Hmph._He responded by using confusion, successfully making the bat hit the floor face-first.

The bat lifted off, shaking itself out of its confusion.

"PSYBEAM!"

"Psychic!"

Both trainers commanded at the same time, and as such both POKéMON attacked at the same time.

The Psi POKéMON shot a peculiar beam from in front of him at the bat, who sent out a strong telekinetic force.

It was too distracted by the pretty colors of it to avoid it, taking the hit head-on. Archimedes easily used his spoon as a sponge to absorb the force, getting bent into a metallic tube.

_This isn't working. _Archimedes noted.

_No shit. Return. _BLUE pulled Archimedes back.

He stared at Archimedes, who was looking back at him through the translucent red top of his POKéBALL.

_Apparently resistant to PSYCHIC type moves. Can use PSYCHIC itself as well. Meaning…_

"Let's go, Hero!"

The _now-larger_Mouse POKéMON appeared. She rose up as her tawny-brown fur lifted up in preparation, she bared her large fang.

"Here I come!"

* * *

><p>Hero<p>

Raticate **F**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _26_

Run Away

Naive

No Item.

**THIEF SCARY FACE**

QUICK ATTACK HYPER FANG

Met in **ROUTE 22**(OFFSCREEN), in CHAPTER 2-1: ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN! at Lv. 2

* * *

><p>Hero Lv. 26 vs. ? Lv. 24<p>

* * *

><p>"Heart Stamp!" Bianca ordered, more relaxed now.<p>

"Intercept with HYPER FANG!" BLUE commanded, to which Hero responded by lowering herself for a jump.

"Hee hee hee!" As the bat nosedived to Hero, she leapt, and struck the unlucky flying POKéMON with a shining fang, which sparked blue on contact.

"Hee hee hee…" the bat spiraled down to the ground, knocked out.

Hero simply smiled back. Evolution had done wonders for her confidence and ego. Now she wasn't a scared mouse anymore. She was a fighter, like her teammates.

"Oh no…" The younger girl muttered, as she looked to the POKéMON's unconscious figure.

"Remember, this next one is your last one!" BLUE warned, as Hero stepped back in front of him, smiling.

After a few moments of hard staring between her POKéBALLs and her, she finally made a decision.

"Come on!" She threw the POKéBALL with gusto, much different to the start of the battle.

Out came out a monkey. Its head had a tuft styled like a flame, it was divided in red and cream colors.

* * *

><p>Hero Lv. 26 vs. ? Lv. 25<p>

* * *

><p>"Flamethrower!"<p>

"THIEF!"

Once again simultaneous instructions were given, the POKéMON followed.

Hero charged, and although she had to brave the flames, she managed to hit the monkey.

"Nothing." She muttered. She already looked severely weakened.

The silent monkey then proceeded to jump at Hero, aiming to bite. Hero avoided it, lashing out a HYPER FANG as if hitting with a horn instead, once again sparking in blue and knocking the POKeMON back.

The monkey stood in preparation after leaping away, looking weaker.

"QUICK ATTACK!" BLUE shot out, believing in his POKéMON to hold on just a little longer.

"Take THIS!" she shouted, as she tackled the monkey with incredible speed.

The monkey stood fast, pulled back a fist, and with dark energy, it punched Hero with double power.

They stood still as a gut-wrenching sound echoed.

* * *

><p>Bianca's eyes became glazed over as realization settled in.<p>

BLUE stared in disbelief, and an event replayed itself on his mind's eye.

_**-R****ED! S-STOP!-**_

_**-WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HER?-**_

_**-I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!-**_

_**-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!-**_

_**-IT ISN'T FAIR! YOU HAVEN'T LOST ANYONE!-**_

Hero, dazed for her last few seconds, before hacking up blood and turning back to BLUE.

**"Don't look back. Go on."**

She slumped.

* * *

><p>HERO<p>

DEAD

Lv. 2 – Lv. 26


	18. C5P4: UNSHINING RED

-VERMILION GYM, 5:45 P.M.-

* * *

><p>He sat near the entrance, waiting for his rival to appear. The harsh, unrelenting rain blocked his view of the city and sea. Lights of the homes, establishments and ports blurred in the mist created by the precipitation, all overcome by the powerful light of the lighthouse. The steel blue background next to the black silhouettes of the city was reflected on the street as well, the sky hidden under the thick layer of clouds.<p>

Soon enough, though, he appeared.

Following behind him, were a few new faces, and the trail of ignored raindrops. His eyes kept hidden under his hat. Without a single glance, he entered the gym.

Nothing to do but follow him in, then.

Inside, unlike the other two gyms they had been to, was an actual gym; bodybuilders and their POKéMON were all oblivious to the world around them, their concentration solely focused on their training.

"BLUE! It has been a long time, boy!"

Both trainers looked to see a man approach. He had a military fatigue, composed of a green wife-beater, camouflaged cargo pants with brown boots. He wore a pair of dog tags and had an Unovan flag tattooed on both of his arms.

"I'm supposing you're not here to exercise, now are you?" he said, talking to both.

"Not at all, Surge. We're both here to get our badges." Said BLUE, as Surge eyed RED analytically.

"And who's this?"

"RED. Now let's get moving."

Both the leader and BLUE stood still, looking dumbfounded at the cold RED as he walked past them.

"What's with him?" Surge asked, as he started for the stadium.

"Nothing. Honestly, I'd rather save the pleasantries for later, Surge. I too want to get this over with."

BLUE went after RED.

Surge stared at the trainers as they walked ahead to a door labeled 'STADIUM'.

"Don't prove me wrong in LANCE's face, kids." He said, walking after them.

Their paths split when they came into the familiar hallways of the gym stadium. As both entered the locker rooms as per Surge instructions, they sat on opposite sides of the room. They noticed how the place was far tidier than the previous two gyms' own ones, looking basically like those would've had they been taken care of properly.

BLUE took the POKéBALLs from his belt, and looked at the POKéMON's miniature forms in each of them looking at him. While he knew of the POKéMON Surge owned, he knew Surge knew how he thought, and therefore would think in advance to his obvious choices. On the other hand, he knew that three of his six POKéMON were weak to the leader's chosen type.

In the end, it won't be easy either way.

He looked back to his rival.

424C55452E

What?

4920196C6C206769766520796F75 2061207761726E696E672E

596F7572206C6966652026

497320676F696E6720746F20656E 6420736F6F6E2E

What…

RED rose from his position, a hand shrouded in black energy pointed at BLUE.

He stood up on a defensive position, startled and flinching.

RED laughed, sitting, as he didn't even move.

596F7572207265616374696F6E20 7761732062657474657220746861 6E204920686F7065642E20476F6F 642E

2026446F6E20197420626520696E 207375636820612068757272792E 

BLUE had slowly moved his hand to his belt. RED didn't even turn.

5468657265201973207374696C6C 2074696D652E2042657369646573 2026

RED once again rose, passively now.

2026476F6F64206C75636B2E

BLUE watched as his rival walked outside, his team after him.

The TV above flickered on.

"Alright you two, listen up. The gym battle you'll be taking part in soon is an All-Out 3 on 3 battle. Meaning you can do as you please during battle, besides using more than 3 POKéMON. The battle ends when either side is completely unable to battle."

BLUE stared at Surge's image on the screen.

"Decide who'll go first and meet me in the stadium."

The TV flickered off.

BLUE looked at the door, looking for any signs of RED coming back.


	19. C5P5: THE LIGHTNING UNOVAN!

-?, ?:? ?.?.-

* * *

><p>".- .- -.- . + ..- .-. + - . -.. .. ..- -"<p>

_Huh?_

She woke up. Looking around herself, she saw nothing but an expanse of haphazardly put metal, bordered with red.

_Where am I? Who is this?_

"- -... . -.-"

_What?_

" -.- - ..- + .- .. .-.. .-.. + ... - - -. + -.-. - - . + - - + -.- - ..- .-. + -.. . ... - .. -. -.- + -.- - ..- .-. + .-. . .- ... - -. + ..-. - .-. + -... . .. -. -. + .- .-.. .-.. - .- . -.. + - - + . -..- .. ... -"

_What are you talking about?_

" -. .. ...- . + ..- ... + - ... . + .-. - .- . .-. + - - + - .- -.- . + .- + -. . .- + ..- -. .. ...- . .-. ... ."

_What-?_

* * *

><p><span>-TEAM ROLL CALL-<span>

Rhea

Sandshrew **F**, the Mouse POKéMON

Lv. _19_

Sand Veil

Mild

No Item.  
><strong><br>SCRATCH SAND-ATTACK  
>DEFENSE CURL POISON STING<strong>

Met at **ROUTE 11****(OFFSCREEN)** before **CHAPTER 5-2: BRINGING AN END TO THE SHADOWS** at Lv. 15

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

Gyarados? **M**, the Creepy Fucker POKéMON

Lv. _25_

Intimidate

Lonely

Stupid hat.

**SPLASH DRAGON RAGE  
>BITE SECRET POWER<strong>

Met at **ROUTE 4****(OFFSCREEN)**, in **CHAPTER 3-4: ROCK ON TO MT. MOON!** at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Archimedes<p>

Kadabra **M**, the Psi POKéMON

Lv. _27_

Inner Focus

Gentle

Super cereal spoon.

**REFLECT CONFUSION  
>RECOVER PSYBEAM<strong>

Met at **ROUTE 24****(OFFSCREEN)** before **CHAPTER 4-1: ROCKET IN THE MOON!** At Lv. 10

* * *

><p>Circe<p>

Pidgeotto **F**, the Bird POKéMON

Lv. _26_

Keen Eye

Brave

No Item.

**GUST SAND-ATTACK**

**TACKLE QUICK ATTACK**

Met at **ROUTE 1****(OFFSCREEN)** in **CHAPTER 2-1: ON THE SPEAROW SIDE OF VIRIDIAN!** At Lv. 2

* * *

><p>Sherise<p>

Wartortle **F**, the Turtle POKéMON

Lv. _28_

Torrent

Careful

No Item.

**MEGA KICK MEGA PUNCH**

**WATER PULSE WITHDRAW**

Met in **PALLET TOWN,** in **CHAPTER 1-1: READY, AIM, FIRERED! **at Lv. 5

* * *

><p>Miltiades<p>

Dugtrio **M**, the Mole POKéMON

Lv. _32_

Arena Trap

Impish

No Item.

**SAND TOMB MUD-SLAP**

**DIG MAGNITUDE**

Met in **DIGLETT'S CAVE****(OFFSCREEN)**, in **CHAPTER 5-2: BRINGING AN END TO THE SHADOWS**! at Lv. 32

* * *

><p><em>GYM LEADER BATTLE<em>

_POKEMON TRAINER BLUE VS. GYM LEADER Lt. Surge_

* * *

><p>The stadium BLUE walked into was yet another variation of the previous ones, more similar to the PEWTER stadium than the CERULEAN stadium, however, the previous gemstones that decorated the columns around him in previous iterations, were replaced with amperes that sparked with intense electricity.<p>

"I see you're going first, BLUE." Surge started, from his side of the field.

"Astute deduction, Surge!" BLUE said, releasing his three POKéMON into the field.

"LET'S GO!  
>"ALRIGHT!" Howled the joined form of Miltiades.<br>"COME ON!

_Hmph_, the KADABRA grunted mentally, as he and Sherise fell besides it.

"Very well, let's get this done with then!" Surge sent out two POKéBALLs into the air.

"Harumph!" the POLIWRATH and TANGELA landed, surprising BLUE.

"What?! Surge, what is this?!" BLUE exclaimed, vaguely recognizing the POKéMON.

"I don't normally do this, but I know you well enough to be sure you can handle my personal team!" Surge shot back, looking confidently at BLUE.

"I'm glad." He snarked.

* * *

><p>Miltiades Lv. <em>32<em> & Sherise Lv. _28_ & Archimedes Lv. _27_ vs. Namada Lv. _30_ & Leah Lv. _32_

* * *

><p>"Leah, put that DUGTRIO to sleep! Namada, freeze the KADABRA!"<p>

"PSYBEAM! DIG! WITHDRAW! Let's go!"

Leah's blue vines whirred out and spun, sleep powder shooting out, but missing the trio of POKéMON. Archimedes formed a small ball of multicolor light in front of the circle on his forehead, and a beam of colors shot at Namada. The Tadpole POKéMON responded with an ice beam from the center of its spiral, and both rays clashed, and kept pace against each other.

"Stop that KADABRA, Leah!" Surge commanded, as the Vine POKéMON shot out its namesakes to bind Archimedes.

"Hold it, Sherise!" BLUE kicked Sherise, who was in her shell, towards the TANGELA. She spun out and grabbed the blue vines under her arm, bracing herself to hold the POKéMON down. Leah's vines flashed as she started her MEGA DRAIN attack, but the WARTORTLE held fast.

'_You're no match, brute!_' Archimedes' beam suddenly twisted as he advanced, and spiraled around the white beam, cutting its source by smashing into Namada. The POKéMON looked unharmed as the beam dissipated, yet was easily sent into the air when Miltiades popped from right under it. Archimedes made a large leap for the fighting POKéMON, aided by his telekinesis.

'_Archimedes, catch!_' BLUE called, as Sherise pulled hard on the TANGELA, and swung her around, smashing her into the POLIWRATH.

"HHRROOOAAAAAGH!"

Archimedes' actual voice roared out as a thick beam of color whipped around, blasting both opponents into the ground.

All three POKéMON sped back, as Surge recalled his POKéMON.

"I see you've grown as a trainer, BLUE." Surge said, as he raised his third POKéBALL.

"More than that." BLUE stated, looking aside as he remembered his rival.

"Well, it's time to take this to the next level!" Surge's POKéBALL transformed into an reddish yellow-colored ball of energy, that looked like the plasma spheres around the arena.

"Let's go, Maddie!" The ball showed a toothy grin, and split in half. Each half went into his arms.

"SOUL MERGE!" One formed into a white gauntlet with red fingers, and the other into a red gauntlet with white fingers.

* * *

><p>Miltiades Lv. <em>32<em> & Sherise Lv. _28_ & Archimedes Lv. _27_ vs. **Lt. Surge Lv. ****_34_**

* * *

><p>"Shoot!" BLUE felt the feedback from Archimedes, as he was zapped unconscious by Surge. Immediately after, he felt the ground shake as the gym leader punched it, makin Miltiades pop out in alarm.<p>

"SONIC BOOM!" Surge's voice echoed as he sent a spinning shockwave at the Mole POKéMON. Receiving it full on, they flinched as the lieutenant dashed towards them.

"Move!" the command was useless, as Surge easily knocked out the ground type with a kick.

BLUE felt his blood freeze as he saw the gym leader almost immediately appearing before him.

He dodged hyper-speed punches Surge launched as best as he could, feeling the electricity circulating his fists graze him, messing with his head.

As Surge reeled back for what was either a bear hug or another SONIC BOOM, BLUE raised his hands. He found that a terrible mistake. Surge grabbed his hands, and twisted down, forcing BLUE to kneel under the pressure and electricity flowing through him.

Sherise stared in both shock and anger as her trainer knelt down, knowing the electricity would simply knock her out immediately.

_Damn it…_

_Damn it, I won't…_

_I won't let it end like this! I will not be beaten without a fight!_

Feeling as though a second voice replicated his thoughts, his body seemed to fill with adrenaline, as the pain he felt disappeared.

He saw a blue light from behind Surge, and knew what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE Lv. <strong>**_28_** vs. **Lt. Surge Lv. ****_34_**

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Surge's grip fell for a second, as the blue light, Sherise, flashed before his eyes. BLUE's strength felt boosted by sheer will power, and he used the moment Surge gave him to head butt him, which he followed with a MEGA spinning KICK and MEGA uppercut PUNCH combo. As the leader staggered back, he felt the white glove appear from the bubbling energy around his hand, as did the shell arm guard. He grabbed the gun in his pocket, and spun it out as it repaired itself into its SOUL-MERGED form.<p>

Surge stared at the gun in the trainer's hand, and chuckled to himself. '_Old man OAK's gun, huh._'

"Alright BLUE, let's see your powers as a spiritual!" The man rushed at BLUE, and attacked with a charged, flickering fist, which BLUE spun to block. Multiple jabs continued, and all met the arm guard that shined with the trainer's willpower.

Surge finally went all out with a heavy punch, putting his body into it. BLUE curved the punch's force to the side with his guard, following with a punch at the Unovan's stomach. Gun in hand, he fired a WATER PULSE at point blank. As the man staggered, he swiftly stepped behind him, and spun the gun's chambers.

"MEGA SHOT!"

The area flashed, as the man fell over forwards, his gauntlets reforming into the large ball known as Maddie.

Surge groaned as BLUE walked over to him. Looking up at BLUE, he chuckled once more under his breath.

"Set, game, and match, Surge."


End file.
